A Nurse and The Curse
by o.O rambu no baka
Summary: Campur tangan Madara/ Munculnya sosok Orochimaru / Roh kelabu dan Roh Bunga / "Kau hanya perlu memberikan sedikit 'rasa' pada Uchiha muda dengan memberinya satu buah—" / "Hinata! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi…"/ Perjalanan sang *Hyuuga Tengah* dan 'si Uchiha Muda' .../Chap 11 yang sudah lama ditunggu sudah update/ **DLDR** jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto **–_sensei_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V | jadi aku mohon untuk tidak mengCOPY atau menggandakan cerita ini)**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

Bunga sakura mulai berguguran, membuat keindahan kota semakin nyata dengan kelopak merah muda bunga kebanggan Jepang tersebut. Akhir pekan selalu dimanfaatkan oleh setiap keluarga untuk berkumpul dan bercengkrama.

Begitu juga di salah satu taman yang berada di kawasan padat penduduk. Taman dengan berbagai permainan untuk anak-anak, ayunan, jungkat jungkit, kotak penuh dengan pasir, seluncuran dan berbagai permainan lain.

.

.

'_BRAAK!'_

Ketenangan yang sudah tercipta mulai terganggu oleh sebuah suara debuman yang sangat keras, burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon tersebut berhamburan.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan bahkan badai, namun sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Tepatnya berada di kawasan padat penduduk. Kawasan yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah tradisonal.

Sebuah Mobil mewah berwarna hitam menabrak pagar pembatas antara pohon sakura kramat dengan dunia luas. Batas yang hanya terbuat dari anyaman bambu, banyak mainan yang berada di dalam bagian pagar terlindas roda mobil. Hantaman keras dari mobil tersebut membuat pengemudi dikabarkan tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan mobil mulai mengeluarkan asap. Sosok pemuda terlihat berada tepat di depan kemudi. Kepalanya terkatuk stir. Kaca mobil bagian depan retak bahkan pecah.

_Tidak ada yang menolong_

_Tidak ada yang peduli_

_Bahkan hal ini dijadikan tontonan warga sekitar_

Tapi semua hal itu salah, bukan tidak ingin menolong. Namun sebuah legenda membuat semua warga enggan mendekat. Takut. Karena warga sekitar mempercayai, Benda atau orang atau apapun yang menabrak, menyentuh dan merusak pohon Sakura kramat akan terkena kutukan. Dan orang-orang yang membantu juga akan terkena imbasnya.

Dongeng yang diceritakan setiap orang tua saat anak-anaknya akan beranjak tidur. Dan selalu ada peringatan pada setiap anak yang memandang kagum pohon tersebut.

_/ Ibu… pohonnya indah sekali! Ini pohon terbesar dan terindah yang pernah aku lihat!/ Seru seorang anak yang sedang berada dalam gendongan ibunya._

_/Kau ingat bagaimana ibu bercerita setiap malam kan sayang? Kau boleh mengagumi pohon indah ini, tapi jangan merusak atau sekedar menyentuhnya./ senyum yang begitu cerah pada sang anak memberikan getaran hangat._

_/memang kenapa ibu?/ sang ibu menghela nafas dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang anak. 'seandainya kau tahu jika ayahmu pergi karena pohon ini'_

_/hal itu demi melestarikan pohon ini sayang, Ada seorang peri yang tinggal di Pohon ini. Peri yang membuat semua pohon sakura bermekaran. Dan jika pohon ini disentuh sang peri tidak akan mau lagi memekarkan bunga-bunga sakura./ ucap sang ibu berdusta. Bersyukur karena anaknya masih polos sehingga tidak banyak bertanya._

.

.

.

Semenjak rumor itu beredar, hampir seluruh warga pribumi tak berani mendekat atau mengabadikan pohon cantik tersebut.

Kerumunan dekat tempat kejadian semakin ramai. Saling berbisik dan berbagi cerita tentang siapa saja orang-orang yang pernah menabrak, menyentuh dan mengabadikan pohon tersebut dan hal apa saja yang terjadi pada orang-orang malang tersebut. Kutukan!

Namun, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat tidak begitu perduli. seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kulit berwarna _tan_ baru saja berlari keluar dari mobil berwarna orange miliknya. Mencoba mencari informasi atas keadaan yang sedang terjadi di tempat tersebut.

'_Apa yang sedang terjadi?' pemuda tan itu bertanya pada seorang bapak yang sedang menggendong anaknya_

'_ada mobil yang menabrak pohon keramat, semoga pengemudi diberi keselamatan.'_

_Pemuda itu terlihat bingung, 'kenapa tidak ada yang mendekat untuk menolong?'_

'_Nak, semua orang di kawasan ini sangat faham hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membantu orang yang merusak pohon sakura tersebut.' Seorang nenek menjawab dengan nada yang serius._

'_Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa di kawasan ini terkenal dengan semboyan –Jika kau ingin selamat, maka—'_

'…' _belum sempat sang nenek meneruskan ucapannya, pemuda itu sudah berjalan mendekat kearah pohon._

…

Dengan bergegas, Pemuda berambut pirang menerobos kerumunan. Guna melihat lebih dekat dan memastikan hal-hal yang membuatnya cemas.

Sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru yang hanya ada lima buah di dunia. Mobil yang sangat dia kenali pemiliknya. Mobil yang bahkan hanya dengan mendengar deru mesinnya saja semua orang sudah mengetahui bahwa pemilik mobil tersebut merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi ekonomi Jepang.

_Dan benar saja…_

Mobil hitam yang menabrak pohon sakura itu adalah milik temannya –sahabat masa kecilnya. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat bagaikan bokong unggas. Teman yang baru saja menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan. Teman yang seharusnya berjalan bersama para _bodyguard_.

Sang pemuda pirang panik.

Memaki warga yang hanya melihat tanpa mau membantu.

Meneriaki warga untuk memanggil ambulance.

Dengan mengandalkan keberanian seadanya, pemuda tersebut berlari kearah mobil, mencoba membuka pintu –namun gagal.

Dengan tenaga ekstra yang mampu merobohkan dinding, pemuda itu memukul kaca mobil dengan kepalan tangannya. Ugh bahkan hal itu sia-sia. Kaca mobil yang memang didesign anti peluru membuat tenaganya menjadi sia-sia.

Melihat usahanya sia-sia dan tidak ada yang mau membantu, pemuda itu berinisiatif mengambil batu yang terletak didekatnya dan memecahkan kaca tepat di samping kemudi. Tentu dengan tenaga yang tidak kalah kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Membuka pintu, Terdiam sejenak. Shock! Temannya yang tadi masih segar bugar kini diam tak berdaya dengan bagian kening dan pundak kanan berdarah dan sepertinya ada juga bagian tulang yang patah.

Sadar dari rasa terkejut, sang pemuda pirang menarik paksa temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

'_Ngiung ngiung ngiuuung'_

Memapahnya kearah ambulance yang sudah di panggil salah satu warga. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan warga mengenai kutukan yang akan ditimbulkan karena pohon sakura tersebut ditabrak.

.

.

.

.

**Di lain sisi…**

Terlihat seorang gadis berusia sekitar 20 tahun sedang berjalan tergesa kearah mobil silver bersama beberapa gadis lainnya.

_Sebuah Genk, atau perkumpulan mungkin._

Mobil yang gadis itu tumpangi mulai melaju… menembus padatnya jalan kota di hari jum'at ini.

Namun ketika mendekati pemukiman kemacetan tak tertahankan terjadi, Lebih macet dari biasanya. Sang pengemudi yang juga teman gadis tersebut mulai mengumpat. Pengemudi yang sama-sama wanita itu terlihat kesal, kepalanya yang dikuncir empat menegak mencoba mencuri lihat apa yang menyebabkan kemacetan.

"_Ada apa sih!"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Ramai sekali ya…"_

"_Iya, bahkan banyak orang yang berkeliaran."_

'_ngiungngiungngiung'_

_Seekor –setangkai –seonggok – Sebuah mobil ambulance berjalan kearah keramaian._

"_Mungkin ada kecelakaan."_

"_ah sudahlah, jalanan sudah mulai lengang." Meski masih saja banyak pejalan kaki yang berkerumun._

Sang gadis masih saja terdiam memandang kearah keramaian. Gadis dengan rambut indigo sepinggang, dan mata perak dengan sedikit goresan _Lavender_. Pandangan matanya kini terarah ke pusat keramaian terjadi. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang lelaki yang memapah lelaki lain dari arah mobil hitam yang menabrak pohon Sakura.

'_Kecelakaan tunggal ya? Ah itukan pohon Sakura yang kisahnya aku dengar dari obasan… seingatku siapapun yang menabrak atau menyentuh pohon tersebut akan terkena kutukan…benarkah…?'_

"_Kenapa bengong saja?"_

"_Ah tidak, aku hanya memperhatikan pohon itu." Tunjuk sang gadis Indigo kearah pohon sakura yang masih dikerumuni banyak orang dengan sebuah mobil berada tepat di dekat pohon tersebut (menabrak lebih jelasnya)._

"_Akh, itukan pohon keramat. Apa kalian ingat cerita tentang sebuah keluarga yang mengalami kecelakaan karena sempat berpiknik di bawah pohon Sakura itu." Ucap gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda. Teman yang lainnya mengangguk. Kecuali sang gadis indigo._

_Mata sewarna laut milik si gadis pirang memperhatikan dengan seksama jenis mobil yang menempel dengan pohon._

"_Gila! Itukan mobil keluaran terbaru yang limitededition ! pasti korbannya orang kaya yang sedang mabuk." Celetuk gadis lain yang duduk di samping gadis berkuncir empat._

"…" _hanya ada tatapan seolah mengiyakan namun sedikit menolak ucapan gadis _

'_semoga laki-laki tadi baik-baik saja… Apapun penyebab dirinya tabrakan'_ gumam sang _Lavender_ dalam hati.

.

.

.

_Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari. Baik dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pohon, ataupun dari gadis-gadis yang berada di dalam mobil._

_Sesosok wanita tak kasat mata dengan balutan gaun putih dan sayap yang begitu indah tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan sebuah kata ajaib._

.

.

"_Dan tanpa kau sadari, kutukan ini menautkan benang merah di antara kalian."_

"_Gadis ajaib dan Pemuda egois –manja-"_

.

.

.

**TObeco**


	2. Pembuka

"Bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah nanti kita belanja? Sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di Konoha _mall_." Ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu kepada teman-teman mahasiswinya. **Yamanaka Ino**, Mahasiswi _designer_. Memiliki karakter yang cerewet, _stylist_. Merupakan anak dari seorang perancang busana kebangsaan Jepang yang sangat terkenal.

"Aku sih ikut-ikut saja _pig_." Ucap gadis lain dengan rambut gulali miliknya. **Haruno Sakura**, Mahasiswi Kedokteran. Ceria dan agak sedikit lama dalam memahami sebuah hal. Merupakan cucu dari pemilik RS terbesar kedua setelah _Konoha International Hospital._

"Aku juga ikut, iya kan Shion _chan_?" ucap gadis bercepol sambil meminta persetujuan pada temannya berambut panjang dengan warna kuning pucat dikuncir pada bagian ujungnya.

**Tenten**, gadis bercepol dua mahasiswi Pendidikan Olahraga. Tomboy, merupakan pemenang Olimpiade karate. Meguasai berbagai jenis ilmu beladiri. Merupakan anak pemilik pusat kebugaran terbesar di Konoha.

**Shion**, mahasiswi design. Merupakan anak seorang pengusaha terkenal di Amerika. Kuliah di Jepang karena ingin tinggal dengan Ibunya yang asli orang Jepang. Gadis manis dengan rambut berawarna pirang pucat, dikuncir dengan pita berwarna merah pada bagian ujungnya.

"Kalau Temari _nee_ bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada pada sosok gadis berkuncir empat.

**Sabaku Temari**, mahasiswi Kimia. Cuek dan tomboy (tapi masih lebih tomboy Tenten). Merupakan anak dari petinggi kota Suna. Kuliah di Universitas Konoha karena ingin mandiri.

"Aku sih ikut saja, asal dia ikut." Ucap Temari sambil menyenggol gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya.

"An-ano hari ini ak-ku harus berjaga dari sore." Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Yah," desah seluruh gadis yang lain.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

Bukan keinginanku sebenarnya untuk menolak ajakan Ino dan yang lainnya. Namun karena keadaan keuangan yang begitu pas-pasan aku harus mengirit. Selain itu, setiap pulang kuliah aku juga harus bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit di kotaku. Dengan Sift dari sore hingga malam hari atau terkadang sampai pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

_Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuga, berusia 19 tahun._

Salah satu warga pendatang yang tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar Konoha ini. Aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan Ekonomi di Universitas Konoha. Universitas elit dengan orang-orang berkantong tebal dan berotak encer.

Aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Emm… bukan karena kaya atau aku anak pengusaha terkenal. Aku hanya salah satu anak beruntung yang mendapat beasiswa untuk dapat kuliah di Universitas ini.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi perantau demi naiknya derajat keluarga. Menetap di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Hidup hanya dari uang kiriman bulanan orangtua. Terkadang jika akhir bulan tiba, aku terpaksa harus rela makan satu hari sekali atau bahkan puasa karena tidak ada biaya.

Harga buku yang begitu mahal membuatku semakin jarang berbelanja atau sekedar makan jajanan murah (karena meski mendapat beasiswa, tetapi tidak semua hal aku dapatkan secara gratis). Aku akan lebih memilih membawa bekal atau sekotak susu yang aku bawa dari rumah (yang selalu aku stock saat uang bulanan tiba).

Namun, semenjak secara tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Anko _neesan_ (tetangga apartemenku), aku setidaknya jadi mampu membeli baju paling tidak satu bulan sekali. Meski hanya satu potong.

Masih mampu makan di kantin kampus, meski hanya satu mangkuk ramen ukuran medium dan segelas es teh manis hangat tanpa gula -Hiraukan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi, Anko _neesan_ memang benar membantu banyak dalam hidupku.

**Mitarashi Anko **atau –**Hatake Anko**, tetangga apartemen Hinata. Wanita cantik berusia 8 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Tinggal di Apartemen bersama suaminya, Hatake Kakashi.

Dia adalah salah satu staff di _Konoha International Hospital_, Rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang bahkan di Asia.

…

Mungkin karena dia sering melihat aku yang bertampang lesu bahkan kadang (jika akhir bulan) tiba-tiba pingsan sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen. Anko _neesan _menawarkan aku untuk bekerja di RS Konoha.

Beginilah kehidupanku, tapi sudah aku jelaskan tadi. Uang pas-pasan kiriman dari orangtuaku harus aku manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Orang tuaku tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku bekerja di Rumah sakit saat jam pulang kuliah. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir terutama ibuku.

.

.

.

Ahh, aku jadi terlalu banyak bercerita mengenai nasibku.

Jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana aku secara mendetail silahkan cari di Google Search 'Hinata Hyuga'

Dan aku yakin kalian sulit menemukanku. Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa tentu saja tidak _se _terkenal artis-artis atau bahkan para pemain anime Naruto. Itulho yang pembuatnya itu bernama 'Masashi Kisimoto'. Aduh aku jadi makin ngawur.

.

.

.

.

**Kembali ke cerita.**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat di kantin sebuah Universitas Swasta terelit, termewah, termegah dan terlainnya. Terdapat beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja panjang sambil membincangkan sesuatu.

Enam orang gadis dengan warna rambut dan gaya berpakaian yang berbeda-beda. Hanya saja, mereka mengenakan satu jas almamater dengan logo yang sama (meski berbeda warna).

Di sana ada Ino, Sakura, Shion, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata. Mereka sedang aski membicarakan berbagai hal. Mulai dari bagaimana materi hari ini sampai siapa laki-laki popular sejagad Jepang saat ini.

Tidak akan pernah ada hal yang mengganggu atau takut di_kacangin _karena teman yang lain bermain gadjed.

Tenang,

Enam sahabat ini selalu memiliki kebiasaan unik, mereka akan meletakkan ponsel atau alat telekomunikasi milik mereka di atas kain yang sudah di sediakan. Kain yang bagian atasnya di sulam dengan tulisan 'persahabatan tanpa gadjed'.

Hanya agar apa yang mereka bicarakan benar-benar didengar. Tidak ada egois-egoisan. Tidak ada sms pacar, telpon pacar atau e-mail pacar lebih penting dari sahabat.

Intinya, mereka berenam akan dengan senang hati meletakkan HP, laptop, notebook, ipad, mp3 dan segala macamnya di atas kain yang sudah disediakan.

.

.

.

'Drrt drtt' Suara getar salah satu handphone _touchscreen_ yang ada di meja membuyarkan obrolan para gadis.

Handphone dengan warna ungu menyadarkan pemiliknya bahwa ada panggilan.

'drrt drrt' lagi Handphone kembali bergetar.

Hanya ada lirikkan dari sang pemilik. Nampaknya sikapnya yang pemalu membuat sang pemilik merasa tak enak pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Itu Ponselmu kan Hinata?" tanya Shion yang saat ini masih menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja kantin. Hanya anggukan yang Hinata lakukan. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Shion dan tatapan yang diperluhatkan teman-temannya menandakan bahwa dia harus segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi_?" ucap Hinata seraya mendekatkan telinganya kearah Handphone.

'_Apa kau sudah selesai kuliah Hinata-san?'_ terdengar suara wanita dewasa di seberang panggilan.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai. Ada apa Anko _neesan_?"

'_Apa kau bisa ke RS sekarang? Aku sedang sangat membutuhkanmu Hinata.' _

"ah, baik Anko _nee_. Ak-ku akan segera ke sana."

'cklik' sambungan pun berakhir.

"Kau akan ke RS sekarang Hina?" ucap Shion.

"Ya! sep-pertinya Anko _nee_ sang-ngat membutuhkanku. M-ma-af aku harus pulang duluan." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala. Yah, beginilah dirinya. Meski sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan sahabatnya. Namun masih saja tetap gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat bersama kami saja Hinata _chan_, lagipula kami akan ke mall. Jadi arah tujuan kita sama." Ucap Temari bangkit diikuti yang lainnya.

"ta-ppi, apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Hinata ragu. Dari ke enam gadis yang ada di sini (termaksud Hinata) hanya Hinata yang tidak memiliki kendaraan, bukan karena dia tidak mampu hanya saja Hinata lebih senang naik bus. Dan lagi pula, Hinata juga merasa biaya naik bus lebih murah dibandingkan biaya untuk bahan bakar kendaraan serta perawatan kendaraan. Sungguh kau sangat irit Hinata.

Tenten menarik tangan Hinata, "Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Ayo!" ucap Tenten bersemangat, kemudian mereka keluar dari kantin dan berjalan kearah parkiran.

Mereka berlima membawa mobil, tapi karena ingin merasakan kebersamaan yang sangat jarang ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk naik mobil Temari (yang cenderung lebih besar).

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari kampus hingga ke RS sempat terganggu karena ada kecelakaan tunggal.

Sebuah mobil mewah _limitededition_ berwarna Hitam menabrak sebuah pohon yang sebenarnya sudah ada berates tahun yang lalu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang penabrak hingga membuatnya tega melukai pohon Sakura tersebut.

**Skip Time**

Setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih pada teman-temannya Hinata bergegas ke ruangan Anko.

Dalam perjalanannya Hinata sempat melihat para perawat sedang tergesa sambil membawa ranjang dengan seorang pria berlumuran darah di atasnya (Pria yang sempat dilihatnya, saat tadi hendak dipapah dari mobil hitam yang menabrak pohon Sakura).

Bahkan Hinata juga sempat mendengar pria lain (yang sedang mengikuti perawat tersebut) sedikit mengumpat dengan nada kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara.

Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain, Hinata kembali bergegas.

.

.

'Toktok' suara ketukan pintu dengan papan nama 'Staff RS Konoha' terdengar.

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka diikuti raut kelegaan dari orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Anko antusias. Anko selalu menyukai kehadiran Hinata saat Anko bekerja. Walau Hinata tak banyak bicara, tapi sikap ulet, teliti, serta kerja kerasnya membuat Anko selalu merasa kurang bila Hinata tidak hadir.

Yaa, bahkan Tsunade Senju kepala RS ini sangat menyukai Hinata. Mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi tapi mau dan mampu bekerja sambilan (serabutan) di RS ini.

"Begini Hinata, Sore ini juga aku harus pergi ke kota Amegakure karena Ibuku sakit. Apa bisa selama seminggu ini kau mengambil cuti di kampusmu? Atau apa perlu aku membuatkan surat pernyataan?" ucap Anko beruntun. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki.

Hinata kembali memandang Anko, kemudian mengiyakan ucapan Anko. Hanya mengangguk sih, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat hati Anko berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tidak perlu mengambil cuti kok Anko san, karena mulai senin nanti aku hanya akan ada satu kelas pertemuan." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Ahh… kau memang yang terbaik Hinata, tapi kali ini kau tidak hanya bertugas sebagai asisten Suster. Tapi dari sore hingga malam atau bahkan pagi nanti kau juga harus menggantikan Arumi _san_, suster yang seharusnya berjaga. Saat ini Arumi _san _terpaksa cuti karena anaknya demam. Kau hanya perlu mengganti infuse dan mengantar obat saja kok. Yah atau mungkin sesekali kau akan mengantar makanan dan dimintai bantuan oleh pasien atau keluarga pasien. Tidak apakan Hinata?" Anko berucap panjang lebar pada Hinata sambil merapihkan meja kerja serta bawaannya. Hinata mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Anko saat pamit padanya.

.

.

.

.

**Di depan sebuah kamar UGD**

"Selalu saja kau begitu, kemarin sudah hampir mati karena diamuk masa. Sekarang kau malah sengaja menabrakkan diri ke sebuah pohon keramat. Seharusnya kau yang disebut _dobe,_ sudah bagus dikasih kehidupan yang enak. Eh malah menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang ngedumel sambil sesekali memukul jidadnya yang entah kenapa (?).

Pemuda ini merutuki teman masa kecilnya yang begitu menyia-nyiakan kehidupan namun tetap saja bebas dari maut.

Jika saja sang pemuda tidak berjanji pada orang tua temannya, mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan temannya yang sekarat saat melihat mobil temannya itu menabrak sebuah pohon sakura tua.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, meski sang pemuda begitu benci pada temannya namun dilain pihak dia juga sangat menyayangi teman bodohnya itu. _Eiits_ bukan sayang dalam arti tanda kutip lho, namun lebih kepada sayang sebagai saudara. Dia sangat tahu bahwa sang teman begitu kesepian, kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Sedangkan saudara satu-satunya telah menikah dan memilih menetap di Belanda dengan alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti kedua orang tuanya. Yah maklumlah, namanya juga Pembisnis jadi jika ada peluang maka akan dikejar kemanapun.

"_Ehem, maaf Namikaze san. Kami telah menangani Uchiha sama, dan memutuskan untuk memindahkan beliau ke ruang rawat." _Suara seorang dokter mengembalikan Pemuda yang dipanggil Namikaze itu ke dunia nyata.

"Ah terima kasih Sizune _san_, dan tolong panggil aku Naruto saja." Ucap sang pemuda pada dokter cantik tersebut.

Naruto, **Namikaze Naruto**. Pemuda ceria berusia 22 tahun. Ramah, tampan, mapan, baik hati dan sedikit pemalas. Merupakan pewaris tunggal dari dua keluarga yang sangat besar. Uzumaki (dari Ibu) dan Namikaze (dari Ayah). Dia Presdir di perusahaan Uzumaki sedangkan perusahaan Namikaze masih dipegang ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

.

.

.

"Hinata _san, _nanti ketika jam Sembilan malam tolong ganti _infuse _di kamar VVIP no 239 yang ada di lantai 6 ya!" ucap Seorang dokter pada Hinata. "Maaf jika merepotkan, karena saat ini aku sedang ada urusan yang mengharuskanku pulang lebih awal." Ucap sang dokter, sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya tentu setelah melihat anggukan dari Hinata.

'_Ada apa dengan semua orang ya? kok izin sampai masal begini.'_ Batin Hinata sambil memperhatikan ruangannya yang hanya tersisa dirinya. Ruangan untuk staff, dokter dan perawat.

Sebenarnya sih masih ada yang bekerja, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**


	3. Pertemuan

Saat awal Hinata masuk untuk bekerja di RS ini. Dia sempat diremehkan, bahkan ada staff yang terang-terangan mem_bully_ dirinya. Namun setelah Hinata mulai berhasil, pem_bullyan_ semakin berkurang. Orang-orang yang tadinya tidak menyukai Hinata sedikit banyak mulai mendekat. Hanya saja, ada beberapa Staff yang tidak suka akan kedekatan Hinata dengan kepala kedokteran di RS ini.

_Ada gossip mengatakan, bahwa Hanya Hinata yang diajarkan cara ampuh membius pasien yang sulit diatur (berguna untuk berbagai jenis pasien. Dari anak-anak hingga dewasa. Dari yang waras sampai yang tidak waras) jurus rahasia yang hanya dimiliki oleh Nyonya Tsunade. Padahal Hinata tidak memiliki background pendidikan kesehatan sama sekali._

.

.

**07.15 PM di sebuah ruangan perawatan**

Seorang pemuda berambut Hitam kebiruan terlihat terlelap. Di dahi dan lengan bagian kanan tubuhnya terdapat perban, beberapa plester juga di temukan pada jari kelingking dan pipi bagian kiri wajahnya.

Pemuda itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan tunggal. Kecelakaan yang dianggap orang lain adalah takdir karena sikapnya. Membuatnya sempat digunjing saat teman pirangnya memapah ke ambulance.

'_Diakan pria yang sering ada di TV'_

_._

_._

'_Dia yang sering gonta ganti pacar'_

_._

_._

'_ya! yang sering mecat pegawai tanpa sebab itu kan ya?'_

_._

_._

'_Dia pantas terkena kutukan.'_

_._

_._

Begitulah kiranya suara yang samar terdengar saat dirinya angin berhembus kencang kearahnya. Saat dirinya merasa benturan kencang. Saat dirinya tersenyum dan yakin bahwa nyawanya benar-benar akan berakhir.

Perlahan, mata yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris hitam. Awalnya sang pemuda berpikir dirinya benar-benar sudah di surga (walau sedikit tidak yakin dia bakal masuk surga #di cidori Sasuke). Tapi bau obat yang begitu menyengat membuatnya sadar –sepenuhnya bahwa dia masih hidup dan saat ini berada di Rumah Sakit.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

…

…

"Eh _teme_, akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ucap Naruto saat melihat teman pantatAyamnya mulai membuka mata.

"Huh, selalu saja kau yang pertama kali aku lihat!" ucap Sasuke kesal, yah… Naruto sudah hapal bahwa tidak akan pernah ada keterkejutan saat sang bungsu Uchiha ini tersadar meski berada di Rumah Sakit.

**Uchiha Sasuke, **berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Egois, dingin, Playboy, keras kepala, dan masih banyak lagi hal buruk yang dia miliki (#ditampol Sasuke). Kelebihan yang diberikan tuhan padanya adalah, Sasuke itu Tampan (meski tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum), mapan , presdir, pengusaha dan lebih kaya dari seorang Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto paham sekali (sangat-sangat paham), Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan biaya karena Rumah sakit terbesar seAsia ini merupakan salah satu yang dikelola keluarga Uchiha. Dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan uang agar para pekerja di RS ini tutup mulut mengenai keberadaannya. Jadi masuk rumah sakit berkali-kali. Melakukan operasi dan dirawat di kamar paling mahal di RS ini bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke.

"Hei _teme_, tadi dokter Sizune bilang kau harus minum obat setelah sadar." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Sasuke sambil membanting nampan yang berisi Obat. Yaahh… terkadang Sasuke akan bertingkah kekanakkan saat moodnya sedang tidak baik lagi pula, apa-apaan Naruto itu. Padahal tadi Sasuke sudah sangat senang karena tidak ada yang menolong, eh setelah bangun dia malah berada di RS bahkan kamar yang memang sering dia tempati.

'PRANG'

Bukannya diambil untuk diminum. Justru obat beserta gelas dan nampan dibanting oleh Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja deh _teme._ Aku tidak tanggung jika kau kenapa-kenapa." Gumam Naruto.

…

…

**Sasuke POV**

Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto yang mau-maunya menuruti ucapan _Okasama _dan _Outosama_ untuk menjagaku. Padahal sudah jelas dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur Uzumaki dan Namikaze Corp. Tapi aku salut, bahkan dengan sabar Naruto membersihkan obat yang sempat aku buang tanpa mau repot-repot memanggil _officeBoy_ atau semacamnya.

"Pergi!" ucapku pada Naruto, namun dia masih saja sibuk membereskan obat-obatku yang berceceran.

'Sret' Aku mulai menarik selang _infuse _yang berada di kedua pergelangan tanganku. _Infuse _yang berisikan darah dan cairan bening. Tadi sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang, aku mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa aku kehabisan darah.

"Heh! Dasar kau _teme _bodoh! Tadi Sizune _san_ bilang kau sempat keracunan bahkan kekurangan darah! Hah dasar _teme _merepotkan!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah luar dengan membawa lap yang sempat dia gunakan.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

"Maaf suster apa bisa anda membantu saya?" ucap Naruto sambil memberhentikan seorang suster.

"Membantu apa ya tuan?" ucap sang suster berambut hitam tersebut.

"Begini, temanku sedang dirawat di ruang itu (ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ruangan di mana Sasuke dirawat). Tadi dia dengan cerobohnya melepas selang _infuse._" Ucap Naruto memandang penuh harap pada sang suster. Suster yang ditatap itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baik tuan." Ucap sang suster sambil berjalan kearah ruangan Sasuke.

…

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau! Sekarang cepat keluar!" Nada keras terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Naruto memang biasa mendengar nada ancaman dengan aura mematikan tapi tidak dengan suster tersebut. Sang suster begitu kaget hingga mengigil wajahnya begitu pucat. Naruto memberi isyarat agar sang suster keluar.

…

"Ugh… apa-apaan pasien di ruang VVIP tersebut! Sudah bagus aku mau membantunya eh malah dibentak. Mana seram sekali lagi!" suster yang tadi sempat dibentak Sasuke kini berjalan dengan langkah lesu sambil menunduk. Dadanya masih berdebar kencang karena kaget.

"Tampan sih tampan! Tapi kalau galak begitu dikasih berapapun aku juga tidak mau merawat orang itu!" lagi, terdengar gerutu dari sang suster.

'Bruk'

…

Di saat yang bersamaan Hinata sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat. Di tangannya kini terdapat kotak yang berisi dua buah _infuse_. Satu berisi cairan darah dan satu lagi berisi cairan bening.

"_Ugh… apa-apaan pasien di ruang VVIP tersebut! Sudah bagus aku mau membantunya eh malah dibentak. Mana seram sekali lagi!"_

Hinata mendongak, memperhatikan seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Tak ingin memperhatikan lebih jauh Hinata kembali menunduk.

"_Tampan sih tampan! Tapi kalau galak begitu dikasih berapapun aku juga tidak mau merawat orang itu!" lagi, terdengar gerutu dari sang suster._

'Bruk' karena keadaan HInata dan suster tersebut yang sama-sama menunduk jadilah mereka bertabrakan.

"ah, gomen Ruka _san. _Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Hinata dengan suara lembut. Jika kalian ingin tahu mengapa Hinata tidak terbata itu karena jika sudah menjelang malam gagap yang ada pada dirinya akan hilang begitu saja.

"Tidak apa Hinata _chan,_ Apa kau sedang ada tugas?" ucap suster yang baru saja dipanggil Ruka tersebut.

"Iya, aku diminta Sizune _sensei_ untuk mengganti infuse salah satu pasien." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan _infuse _yang sejak tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Ah ya, tadi memang Sizune _san _sempat menanyakan padaku kau ada di mana. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan mengganti _infuse_ di kamar mana?" ucap Ruka penasaran. Karena setau dia di lantai enam ini hanya ada tiga kamar yang terisi (salah satunya berisi pria menyebalkan itu).

"Di kamar VVIP no 239 Ruka _san." _ucap Hinata.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu Hinata! Tadi aku sempat diusir oleh pasien di kamar itu. Kau tau! Dia membentakku. Padahal tadi temannya memintaku memasangkan _infuse_ yang sempat pasien galak itu lepas." Ucap Ruka dengan mata berapi-api.

"Tapi aku tetap harus ke sana Ruka _san. _Siapa tau aku bisa membujuk pasien itu unt—"

"Tidak Hinata! Dia sangat menyeramkan. Aku saja sampai mengigil dibuatnya." Potong Ruka sambil memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan miliknya.

"Tapi jika kau bersikeras silahkan saja Hinata. Tapi aku tidak tanggung resikonya ya." ucap Ruka san sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

…

"Sas, kau jahat sekali pada suster cantik itu. Padahalkan dia mau membantumu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada agak keras. Rasanya kesabaran Naruto sudah mulai menipis. Entah apa yang teman anehnya pikirkan padahal sudah jelas keadaan Sasuke tidak baik tapi dia membiarkan darah menetes dari bekas jarum pada _infuse_ mengalir begitu saja.

"Berhenti bicara _dobe_, sebaiknya kau keluar!" ucap Sasuke ketus debarengi dengan _deathglare_ andalannya. Walau tidak mempan pada Naruto tapi entah kenapa Naruto mengikuti ucapan Sasuke.

…

'Kriet" terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Naruto yang kini berada di luar ruangan rawat Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat. Sudah cukup rasanya dia terus mengalah.

'_sebaiknya aku mengalah saja, aku akan membiarkan dia begini saja sampai dia sendiri bosan.' _Ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

"Ehem" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Tepat di hadapan Naruto berdiri seorang dengan pakaian seperti suster –tapi bukan suster.

"Maaf apa benar ini kamar dengan pasien atas nama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Hinata dengan suara begitu lembut. Sebenarnya tadi Hinata sempat terpaku dengan ketampanan orang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Tuan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Naruto. HInata agak bingung mengapa Naruto sempat-sempatnya melamun. Di depan ruang rawat pula.

"e-eeh, ia benar ini kamar _tem—_ehem, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang masih saja memandang HInata intens. _'Bidadari dari mana nih? Sungguh gadis yang berada di hadapanku cantik sekali. Kulitnya begitu putih dan terlihat halus. Matanya yang seputih mutiara membuatku semakin senang berlama-lama menatap wajahnya.' _Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Maaf tuan apakah saya boleh masuk?"

'_Ah suaranya merdu sekali, bahkan aku yakin akan merindukan suaranya lagi setelah ini.' _Ucap Naruto –masih dalam hati—makin tidak jelas.

"Tuan?"

"Ah ya, dan panggil saja aku Naruto. Panggilan tuan terlalu tua untukku. Dan siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto, ya sifat Naruto yang terkenal playboy ternyata begitu membantunya untuk memberanikan diri pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Maaf, saya harus bergegas ke dalam Tu—Naruto _sama." _Hinata bergegas masuk tanpa memperhatikan wajah cengo Naruto.

…

…

'Krieet'

"SUDAH KU BILANG KELUAR DOBE!"

'**deg**' Hinata begitu kaget saat orang yang berada di dalam berteriak dan menyebutnya _dobe_.

"Maaf tuan, Saya hanya ingin mengganti—Astaga! Tuan! Bagaimana bisa anda membiarkan tangan anda berdarah." Ucap Hinata panik sambil mendekat kearah sang bungsu Uchiha, tidak memperdulikan tatapan maut yang diberikan padanya.

"Anda harus mengganti jarum suntik dan _infuse _ini tuan. Kalau tidak anda bis—"

"Keluar! Ku bilang Keluar!" bentak Sasuke. Sambil menyentak tangan Hinata yang memegang tangannya.

"Tidak! Saya tidak akan membiarkan pasien Rumah sakit ini mati karena kehabisan darah." Ucap Hinata tak kalah kencang. Meski hanya bekerja sambilan di RS ini, namun HInata sudah biasa menghadapi pasien dengan berbagai macam kelakuan. Jadi dia sudah tidak takut lagi menghadapi orang macam Sasuke.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kehilangan beberapa liter darah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya yang saat ini digenggam Hinata.

"Haah!" Hinata menghela nafas kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Mengertilah tuan, di dalam tubuh anda mengalir racun yang begitu mematikan yang akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan bahkan kematian jika tidak diberi _infuse _dan donor darah." Ucap Hinata tegas.

…

…

**Sasuke POV**

"Tidak! Saya tidak akan membiarkan pasien Rumah sakit ini mati karena kehabisan darah." Apa-apaan ucapan suster ini. Bahkan dia tidak takut saat aku membentaknya tadi.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kehilangan beberapa liter darah." Ucapku pada suster sok tahu itu sambil meyentakkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam lenganku.

"Haah!" suster itu menghela nafas. Aku yakin dia akan menyerah, karena setiap dirawat di RS ini hanya Dokter Tsunade dan Dokter Sizune yang mampu menanganiku. Jeda beberapa saat aku kembali mendengar suster ini bersuara "Mengertilah tuan, di dalam tubuh anda mengalir racun yang begitu mematikan yang akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan bahkan kematian jika tidak diberi _infuse _dan donor darah."

Jadi benar apa kata Naruto! Tapi aku tetap bersikukuh bertahan agar dia tidak kembali menancapkan jarum _infuse _pada lenganku. Bukan karena aku takut hanya saja aku tidak suka jika ada benda asing yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Suster itu kembali memegang tanganku, kali ini dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat. Dan aku kembali menyentak tangannya.

'Bruk' suster itu tersungkur ke lantai karena hempasan tanganku.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain-main denganku tuan egois..." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan menatap tajam mataku. Aku sempat kaget namun aku kembali mengubah pandanganku menjadi datar kembali.

**End Sasuke POV**

...

**Hinata POV**

'Bruk' bokongku menghantam lantai, rasa sakit pada bokongku aku abaikan. Kemudian aku bangkit dan menyeringai, jadi dia ingin main-main denganku. Tidak perduli apa pengaruhnya pada RS ini karena keberadaan rawat inapnya yang memang hanya dikhusukan untuk orang-orang penting.

Aku beranjak keluar ruangan. Bukan karena menyerah melainkan ingin mengambil senjata pamungkas milikku. Tidak peduli pandangan meremehkan dari pasien dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

**End Hinata POV**

...

**Normal POV**

Hinata terlihat bergegas kearah ruangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah benda yang terbungkus rapih dan membawanya kembali ke kamar sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Baiklah tuan, mari kita mulai permainannya." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan mengunci ruangan sebelumnya. Senyum malaikatnya sudah hilang tergantikan dengan senyum ala dewi kematian.

Hinata semakin mendekat. Dia sudah pernah mencoba cara ini berkali-kali dan berhasil. Meski agak ekstrim tapi ini adalah salah satu pelajaran yang diterima oleh Hinata dari kepala kedokteran di RS ini –Nona Tsunade-.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, bukan karena dia takut namun keadaan kakinya yang sedikit sulit digerakkan dan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut membuat Sasuke merutuki sedikit kecerobohannya. Dia tau trik ini, Tsunade sering menggunakannya jika Sasuke tidak mau menurut dan selalu berhasil. Tapi apa suster aneh ini juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Dengan pandangan yang dibuat sedingin mungkin Sasuke meghadapkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Tuaannnhh…" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dimanjakan. Sebenarnya bukan begini cara yang dilakukan nona Tsunade hanya saja Hinata takut orang yang berada dihadapannya tau apa maksud dari perbuatan Hinata. Jadilah dia mengubah sedikit rencana.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lembut milik Hinata meneguk liurnya.

"Baiklah tuan, jika anda meminta cara kasar saya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Kini tangan Hinata bergerak kearah dada Sasuke menekan sedikit dada itu dengan tangannya. Hinata mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Merapatkan diri namun tidak sampai terlalu tersentuh. Kemudian Hinata menggerakkan jarinya yang berada di dada Sasuke. Tidak ada wajah ragu atau nafas yang tertahan dari Hinata. Justru yang mengalami hal itu adalah Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke seolah membeku setelah merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya. Hinata mulai menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perban yang saat ini terpasang manis di kening sang Uchiha. Dan entah karena terhanyut atau apa, Sasuke seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke tidak menyadari gerakan tangan Hinata yang memegang sapu tangan mengarah ke bibirnya. Dan akhirnya… Sasuke terkulai lemas dengan bius yang Hinata tempelkan ke bibir Sasuke.

…

'_Astaga! Entah apa jadinya jika ada Suster atau orang lain yang melihat apa yang tadi aku lakukan. Tapi tidak apa deh yang penting tuan sombong ini terbius. Haah… aku harus segera memakaikan infuse sebelum dia tersadar.' _Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Hinata saat melihat cara baru yang dia gunakan berhasil. Tak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang terpenting pasien ini bisa kembali sehat dan pergi jauh-jauh dari RS Konoha.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc lagi yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

Sedikit penjelasan :

Untuk masalah Hinata yang mahasiswi Ekonomi tapi magang di RS sampe ganti infuse. Itu hanya ide aja kok. Pertama karena ini kan hanya ceritakarangan. Dan demi untuk memperlancar cerita yang aku buat. jadi intinya di cerita ini **Hinata mahasiswi Ekonomi adalah perawat magang di RS Konoha International. **Jadi nggak ada kesalahan apapun dichap sebelumnya #ditimpukReader.

Ceritanya makin gaje aja ya -_-v | Aku tunggu flame dan kritikannya


	4. Hanya memo

_**Sebelumnya…**_

_Tubuh Sasuke seolah membeku setelah merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya. Hinata mulai menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perban yang saat ini terpasang manis di kening sang Uchiha. Dan entah karena terhanyut atau apa, Sasuke seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke tidak menyadari gerakan tangan Hinata yang memegang sapu tangan mengarah ke bibirnya. Dan akhirnya… Sasuke terkulai lemas dengan bius yang Hinata tempelkan ke bibir Sasuke._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat, kicau burung dan terik matahari meramaikan keadaan rumah sakit saat ini. Seseorang yang saat ini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dua buah selang _infuse _terpasang manis di masing-masing lengannya. Sedikit meringis karena cahaya matahari menerpa langsung ke kelopak matanya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menarik selimut yang entah sejak kapan menutupi tubuhnya.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hanya terdengar detik jam yang bertengger manis di hadapan sang pasien, sampai tiba-tiba keheningan itu berubah saat seorang pemuda pirang masuk dan membanting kasar pintu sambil berteriak.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto berlari kearah ranjang, suaranya yang tadi kencang perlahan mengecil setelah melihat temannya terbungkus rapat oleh kain rumah sakit.

"Hiks… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja teme! Padahalkan kau juga belum menikah! Teme hiks (Naruto memeluk kaki Sasuke, seolah Sasuke telah pergi jauh.) Kau sih tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku teme! Semalam setelah dari sini nona Sizune bilang kau harus mendapatakn infuse ganti. Tapi karena aku sibuk aku jadi lupa menelpon pihak Rumah sakit. Maaf kan aku temee… HIks." Air mata tak henti mengalir dari mata Naruto.

…

'Bruk Prang Auh' terdengar suara gaduh dari ruang perawatan nomor 239. Semua berawal karena sikap ceroboh dan bodoh milik Naruto yang menyangka teman masa kecilnya telah tiada. Dan dirinya –Naruto—berakhir di pemakaman (ups abaikan).

Naruto tersungkur dengan bokong yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai diikuti dengan beberapa vas bunga yang dilempar kesembarang arah. Oh malangnya dirimu Naruto.

.

.

"Kau itu ya! harusnya kau pastikan dulu kalau aku memang sudah tiada! Bukannya datang dan menangis seperti wanita begitu. Dasar _DOBE!" _entah ini umpatan yang keberapa kalinya untuk Naruto. Namun bukannya meminta maaf, Naruto justru nyengir lebar sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Aku kan hanya khawatir. Dan lagi pula aku pikir perawat yang terakhir datang tidak mampu membujukmu untuk kembali memakai infuse." Ucap Naruto

"Diam kau dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang entah mengapa memerah wajahnya karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

'_Mata indah itu… belum pernah aku melihat mata berwarna perak dengan iris lavender. Senyum lembut serta sentuhannya pada dadaku membuatku sulit untuk melupakan sentuhannya semalam. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya begitu terngiang dalam benakku. Yaahh walau akhirnya aku harus terbaring lemas dengan dua selang infuse, tapi aku pu—"_

"Hoy Teme! Heloooooo! Teme kau kesambet setan apa sih! Hei temeeee…"

"DIAM KAU!"

"…" Naruto terdiam melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke. Tingkah Sasuke sangat aneh pagi ini, atau bahkan dari semalam. Entah apa yang telah suster cantik itu berikan kepada Sasuke hingga Sasuke senyum-senyum seperti orang kesambet begitu.

"Eh! Hari ini aku ada rapat! Jaa Sasuke… maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Naruto sambil berpaling ke luar kamar.

…

Tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang bergegas keluar dengan alasan menghadiri rapat. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kembali tidur, namun pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka.

"Maaf Uchiha _sama,_ saya datang untuk mengantarkan sarapan dan obat untuk diminum pagi ini." Seorang wanita berseragam suster menghadap Sasuke.

"Letakkan saja, aku tidak lapar." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Tap-tapi Uchi-"

"LETAKKAN SAJA!" bentak Sasuke.

'Cklek' pintu kembali terbuka,

"Biarkan di meja saja Numa _san_, biarkan aku yang mengurus anak manja ini." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearah Wanita yang saat ini menghampirinya. Dan memperhatikan suster yang juga mulai beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Hai Sasuke _san_! Aku pikir setelah kemarin lalu kau dikeroyok kau sudah bosan masuk Rumah Sakit lagi. Ternyata kau tetap merindukanku ya!"

"Tich! Pede sekali kau wanita tua. Salahkan saja cucu bawelmu yang membawaku ke sini." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"yaa… terserah kau sajalah Sasuke _san_! semalam ku dengar kau membentak salah satu perawatku. Apa benar?"

"Apa peduliku! Toh aku penyumbang dana terbesar di RS ini!" ucap Sasuke mulai sombong. Yaa terkadang Sasuke suka memanfaatkan kekuasaannya.

"Ya Ya… terserah! Tapi aku ingin tahu mengapa saat ini kau menggunakan _infuse_? Ku dengar dari perawat itu, kau bahkan melepas semua _infuse_ saat dia datang."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, terlihat jelas diwajah Sasuke seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Atau kau tergoda dengan perawat terakhir yang masuk ruangan ini?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, yang membuat Tsunade yakin makin yakin bahwa Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata.

"Ne, benarkan Sasuke _san_…" Lagi. Nada menggoda itu terlontar dari Tsunade.

"Ternyata keputusanku untuk mengajarkan cara membius pasien (ala Tsunade) berhasil juga ya. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan perawat itu hingga membuatmu merindukan dirinya."

"DIAM!" dan akhirnya sang bungsu Uchiha ini terpancing. Sungguh bukan sifat Sasuke jika seperti ini, tapi Sasuke memang merindukan sosok gadis yang semalam berhasil menaklukan degub jantung miliknya.

Tsunade semakin menyeringai. Seperti seorang Germo yang menemukan anak gadis lugu (Abaikan).

"A…" _'Huh persetan dengan Uchiha! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Biarkanlah sekali ini Tsunade mempermalukan diriku." _Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara, Sasuke malah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hem… hem" Tsunade memberi isyarat dengan meletakkan telunjuk diujung bibir miliknya, agar Sasuke diam. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Jika memang yang ingin kau ucapkan adalah menanyakan perawat itu. Dia tidak sedang berjaga jika pagi hingga sore nanti. Atau bila dia dapat sift pagi, dia tidak akan menangani pasien dewasa. Dan tadi dia sempat menitipkan selembar memo untukmu." Kini Tsunade merogoh saku jas dokter miliknya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna lavender. Kertas itu Tsunade berikan pada Sasuke.

…

"Hinata _san,_ Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Semoga anakku akan tertular kecantikanmu." Ucap seorang Wanita hamil yang saat ini sedang memandang wajah Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri. Wanita hamil itu baru saja memeriksakan keadaannya karena sempat mengalami kram beberapa waktu lalu.

"A-ah Pas-ti ji-ka anak ini perempuan dia akan mirip denganmu Inue _san_, bahkan In-nue _san _lebi-h cantik da-rri pada sa-yya." Ucap Hinata terbata. Ingat beberapa waktu lalu –atau lebih tepatnya semalam. Tidak ada kecanggungan saat berbicara dengan siapapun. Tapi beginilah Hinata, gagapnya akan kambuh jika pagi tiba. Mungkin karena suasana yang ramai berbeda dengan malam hari yang begitu sepi.

…

Di lain tempat, Sang bungsu Uchiha akhirnya mau memakan sarapannya bahkan meminum obatnya tanpa banyak bicara. Tentu semua ada sebabnya. Bahkan Tsunade merasa bersyukur telah menyampaikan memo untuk Sasuke. Entah memo itu berisi apa tapi perintah Sasuke untuk membawa makanan itu pada dirinya memberikan sedikit bocoran bahwa isi memo itu sangan berpengaruh

…

…

Selesai makan dan minum obat Sasuke meminta Tsunade untuk keluar, tadi sih Sasuke bilangnya ingin istirahat padahal saat ini dia sedang memandangi memo yang ditujukan untuknya. Tanpa nama namun begitu berarti. Tanpa nama, namun mampu membuat hati Sasuke luluh bahkan Sasuke tadi sempat tersenyum (Walau samar). Kembali diabuka lembar memo dengan warna Lavender itu.

'_Tuan Egois!'_

_Aku harap kau mau makan dan meminum obatmu. Jangan sampai usahaku yang semalam jadi sia-sia karena keangkuhan dan keegoisanmu yang bahkan lebih parah dari anak kecil!_

_Jika aku mendengar kau mau makan dan minum obat. Jadwal mengganti infuse milikmu yang diserahkan untuk Suster lain akan aku ambil alih._

_PS: semoga cepat sembuh 'Tuan egois'_

Benar-benar tidak ada yang sepesial dengan tulisan itu, hanya saja entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat senang –jika ini anime mungkin backgroundnya adalah bunga-bunga yang berhamburan. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir yang biasanya begitu datar.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin itu juga karena efek obat yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari beranjak semakin meninggi, bahkan mulai bergeser kearah barat.

Sasuke menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tepat saat menoleh kearah tiang infuse Sasuke menemukan sebuah memo.

'_Tuan egois'_

_Setelah bangun, jangan lupa makan siang… dan minum kembali obat yang ada di samping makanan. _

_Ps: Wajah tidurmu begitu polos, jadi aku mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkanmu._

Sasuke mulai melirik ke sana ke mari, mencari sesorang yang meletakkan pesan ini. Namun nihil.

'Haah' Sasuke menghela nafas, memandang nampan yang berisi makan untuknya. Meski sulit bergerak tapi Sasuke berusaha bangun dan menyenderkan dirinya.

…

…

…

**Sasuke POV**

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menerima memo lavender dari perawat semalam. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau menampakkan diri.

Aku mulai beranjak dari baringanku. Menyamankan diri dan duduk bersender ke kepala ranjang.

Tepat di atas meja, terdapat makan siangku terlihat menarik. Tapi sepertinya sudah dingin.

'kruyuuu' ahh… seakan tau, perutku merespon makanan tersebut. Aku raih kotak makan tersebut, dan mulai menyuap makanan rumah sakit di pangkuanku.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di luar kamar 239**

Tanpa sadar, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang memperhatikan seorang pasien dari bagian kaca ruang rawat VVIP no 239.

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah miliknya

.

.

.

**Tbc lageehh… hehehe**

**Telimakacih atac leviewnya...**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Aku akan update lagi #Insya allah setelah pengumuman lulus test masuk Universitas (testnya tanggal 8 nanti).**

**Special telimakacih : **** 94**, Guest1, Sasuhina lovers, Guest2, Hinataholic, nn, **FressyaSH-HFYJ**, **hinatauchiha69**, HIME, **Hallow-Sama**, **hiru nesaan**, **HNisa Sahina**, **Kyouka Hime**, Ether chan, Guest3, , **Rini desu**, **avrillita97**, **Uchiha Megha-Hime**, re**, ****hyuashiya**, Dim, n, **971101200699**,


	5. dimulai(?)

_Tidak terasa seminggu lamanya Sasuke dirawat di RS ini. Ini adalah rekor terlama sang bungsu Uchiha dirawat. Selain karena rasa penasaran yang sudah menggebu hal ini juga diperkarai oleh kesehatan Sasuke yang mulai menurun._

_Sasuke sudah tidak menggunakan infuse, bahkan dirinya tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin. Hal ini dia lakukan sebagai wujud ngambek –ala Sasuke- karena tidak bertemu dengan perawat yang belakangan ini mengisi pikirannya._

Dari sudut ruangan VVIP milik Sasuke, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan gaun putih dan sayap berkilau terlihat tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sebuah kata terucap dari sosok wanita tersebut.

_**Tidak pernah ada kutukan, semua berjalan sesuai takdir. Tapi kali ini aku yang bermain, mengikat benang merah antara mereka berdua dengan sedikit sentuhan. **_

_**Sang Pria egois akan sangat bergantung pada sang gadis ajaib.**_

_**Jika semua orang bilang dia terkena kutukan.**_

_**Maka kutukan itu adalah terlalu mencintai hingga tak sanggup berpaling.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

Pagi menyingsing. Kicau burung terdengar bagai melodi alam yang langka. Matahari membiaskan cahaya terang. Memancarkan kehangatan di antara sepoi angin musim semi.

_Lagi…_

Di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda merasa terusik dengan kilau matahari dari balik tirai putih rumah sakit. Meski terlalu terik namun cukup menghangatkan.

'_Siapa suster yang berani –beraninya membuka tirai!' _maki sang pasien yang saat ini masih betah di ranjang miliknya. Meski ini di Rumah Sakit, tapi keadaan ranjang dan ruangan tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang ada di rumah milik Sasuke. Kasur _king size_ dengan sebuah selimut tebal sebagai penghangat.

Angin kembali berhembus dari pendingin ruangan. Merasa kakinya tidak tertutup selimut, sang pemuda mencoba menarik kakinya. Namun nihil. Kakinya begitu sulit digerakkan.

'Lumpuh sebagian' itu yang sempat sang pemuda dengar dari dokter kepercayaannya.

Mata hitam bagai bulu gagak mulai terlihat dari kelopak putih yang merekah.

'SIAL!' rutuk sang pemuda entah pada siapa. Keadaannya semakin parah. Tidak makan seharian ditambah tidak menggunakan infuse membuat dirinya menjadi sangat lemah.

.

Sasuke memencet tombol berwarna merah, tombol yang berada di samping ranjang pasien. Kemudian Sasuke berbicara pada seorang suster dari mikrofon yang tersambung pada tombol. Meminta perawat terbaik untuk masuk ke ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

'Cklek' Seorang suster senior masuk dan meghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Siapa yang dengan berani membuka tirai di kamar ini!" Wajah sang suster memucat. Ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha. _'Baru juga aku datan. Sudah dibentak begitu' _batin sang suster dengan nametag Han ini.

"Untuk jadwal pagi hari ini seorang perawat magang yang bertugas Uchiha _sama_." Takut-takut sang suster berucap sambil menunduk. Seingatnya yang dapat sift pagi ini adalah Hinata perawat amatir yang dibawa oleh Anko –di sini Han merupakan sosok Kontra dari keberadaan Hinata. "Kenapa kau membiarkan perawat kacangan masuk ke sini!"

"I it tu k ka kar ren –"

"Itu karena saya yang memintanya Uchiha _sama_." Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari suster Han karena kehadiran dokter Sizune membantu dirinya untuk lepas dari keadaan menegangkan ini.

'_Akan ku buat perhitungan padamu' _ancaman dari batin suster Han sambil membayangkan sosok Hinata.

"Kenapa anda membiarkan perawat itu membuka tirai ruanganku?" masih terdengar nada sinis dari Sasuke.

"Semua demi kebaikan anda Uchiha _sama. _Keputusan lainnya juga agar anda memperoleh kebaikan dari cahaya matahari pagi sebagai pengganti karena anda menolak menggunakan _infuse_." Jelas dokter Sizune sambil menunjuk kearah _infuse_ yang tergantung pada tiang namun tidak tersambung pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn" dua huruf konsonan itu menjadi tanda berakhirnya perbincangan ini.

"Uchiha _sama_, sebaiknya anda makan terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah hari ke tiga anda menolak makan dan hanya mau minum." Dokter Sizune menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan makan sebelum suster yang ku maksud datang! Dan sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini! Bawa juga nampan itu." _'Gzzzzz'_ Sebenarnya ini rekor terpanjang Sasuke berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi sayangnya ucapan yang dia lontarkan terlalu dingin bahkan terkesan sangat kasar.

Akhirnya dokter Sizune memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan VVIP 239 ini. Tentu diikuti oleh suster Han yang saat ini membawa nampan berisi obat dan makanan.

…

_**Kantin RS konoha**_

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat Sizune _san_!" merasa disebut namanya membuat Sizune mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Di sana ada Anko yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

'Haaaaaa' hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Bahkan Sizune lebih memilih melamun dibandingkan menjawab ucapan Anko –sangat tidak Sizune sekali.

'Bruk' kali ini semua orang yang berada di kantin menoleh ke asal suara. Di sini –tepat di samping Anko, suster Han duduk dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya ditekuk menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Kalian tahu? Uchiha _sama_ membuat aku dan Sizune _san _menjadi bad mood." Tanpa ditanya suster Han mulai bercerita mengenai kejadian pagi tadi di ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Uchiha _sama?_ Maksudmu ada keluarga Uchiha yang dirawat di sini?" seorang suster muda terlihat antusias menanggapi ucapan suster Han.

"Ya! dia di rawat di ruang VVIP 239. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha…" perbincangan ini terus berlanjut hingga dokter Sizune dan suster Han buka suara tentang kebingungannya mengenai suster yang di maksud Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana senyap menyelimuti ruangan apartemen milik Hinata. Saat ini dirinya sedang terdiam di depan meja sambil memperhatikan ponsel menunggu panggilan masuk dari Neji. Melirik kearah jam dinding berwarna lavender 10.00 PM, seharusnya Neji sudah pulang atau paling tidak sudah menghubunginya jika menginap di salah satu rumah teman.

**Hyuga Neji**, anak Sulung dari keluarga Hyuga. Saat ini Neji sedang menginap di apartemen milik Hinata dengan alasan mengerjakan kegiatan di sini selama beberapa minggu.

'Drrt drrtt' ponsel Hinata bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namun bukan nama Neji yang tertera melainkan nama kepala kedokteran di RS Konoha **'Tsunade sama'**

'_moshi-moshi Tsunade sama'_

"…" Hinata kembali melirik kearah jam dinding sudah pukul sebelas malam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'_baik Tsunade sama' _dengan begitu yakin Hianata meng'Iya'kan permintaan Tsunade.

…

…

**01.40 am RS Konoha**

Derap langkah seorang gadis berseragam perawat terdengar di lorong khusus Staff dan laboratorium RS Konoha. Gadis bersurai Indigo ini menatap tegas lorong yang dilewatinya. Tidak ada tundukkan kepala yang setiap pagi hingga sore hari ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu dengan papan nama 'Tsunade Senju'. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Hinata memberi senyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan TSunade.

"Maaf membuatmu datang larut begini Hinata _san._" Hanya senyum yang Hinata berikan. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Neji yang tidak pulang meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Neji menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi Hinata bisa bebas keluar dari Apartemen miliknya.

"Belakangan ini banyak Suster baru yang mulai bekerja di RS ini. Jika kau masih ingin magang, aku harap kau mau mengikuti jadwal _shift_ seperti biasanya." To the point sekali ucapan Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsunade _sama_…" Ucapan Hinata sedikit dijeda. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan ini, tapi dilain pihak kakaknya akan tahu jika dirinya bekerja bila Hinata keluar malam.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan Hinata _san_." Tsunade menghela nafas, "Yang kami butuhkan darimu adalah memenuhi jadwal piket malam. Jika kau tidak bisa, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk pikah RS mempekerjakanmu di sini."

Hinata membenarkan ucapan Tsunade, dia hanya mahasiswi Ekonomi yang sedang butuh uang dan dengan baik hati Tsunade menerima dirinya. Dan karena keadaannya yang selama seminggu ini 'sedikit' menyusahkan. Keuangannya akan kembali memburuk karena dirinya harus terima jika diberhentikan.

"Baiklah Tsunade _sama,_ akan saya usaha—"

"Aku tidak mau kau mengusahakannya, tapi kau harus menuruti segala peraturan yang ada di sini." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

Hanya ada wajah tegang yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Hinata –dan sayangnya dia gagal.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Sasuke dirawat di RS ini. Rakor terlama atau aka nada rekor lainnya jika keadaan Sasuke lebih buruk lagi.

Sasuke _drop._

_Tidak makan selama empat hari, tidak minum obat dan hanya mau meminum air mineral saja selama dirawat._

_Alat bantu pernafasan._

_Dua buah infuse kini berada di masing-masing punggung tangan kanan dan kiri milik Sasuke._

_Masih tidak sadarkan diri karena efek obat yang sempat diberikan dokter tadi siang._

**Uchiha Obito, **terpaksa harus merelakan jadwal rapat penting setelah mendapat kabar tentang amburknya sang Uchiha Bungsu.

'_entah apa yang sedang Uchiha san pikirkan sehingga membuat dirinya bersikap seperti ini. Tapi info dari bebrapa Suster, Uchiha san mulai tidak mau makan saat memo yang biasa beliau terima setiap pagi, siang bahkan sore mulai tidak datang.'_ Penjelasan dokter sangat tidak rasional. Masa hanya karena memo, keponakan tersayangnya –Sasuke sampai seperti ini.

Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali –pikir Obito.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya akku tanyakan saat Sasuke sudah siuman saja.' _ Obito memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat ranjang pasien.

…

Bias langit sore mengintip dari tirai yang sedikit terbuka, menyambut sorot mata sang bungsu Uchiha. Tubuhnya yang biasa terlihat gagah kini terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Wajahnya pucat dan_ stoic_ di saat yang ber samaan membuat orang memandangnya kagum dan takut di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Sasuke! Karena aku sangat membutukan penjelasanmu atas hal yang terjadi selama tiga minggu ini." Tidak ada wajah bersalah karena memberondong orang yang baru saja siuman, Obito justru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Memasang wajah angkuh Khas Uchiha. Menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn… Aku hanya tidak makan dan minum obat selama beberapa hari." Perempatan muncul di dahi Obito, dirinya yakin Sasuke mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Kau terlalu santai Sasuke! Bahkan saat ini kakimu lumpuh. Dan kau tentu tahu bukan hal itu yang aku inginkan sebagai jawaban."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban –Rasa penasaran membuat Obito ingin sekali memaksa Sasuke berbicara dan nampaknya keinginan Obito tercapai karena tanpa diminta Sasuke mulai kembali angkat suara.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dirawat oleh seorang Suster. Wanita dengan manic lavender dan rambut indigo panjang. Selain dia aku tidak mau makan atau minum obat!" Meski lancar berbicara namun saat ini Sasuke tidak memandang kearah Obito. menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi yang biasanya juga suka dia lakukan terhadap orang lain.

"Hanya karena seorang perawat dan kau menjadi seperti ini?!"

'**deg' ** Suara lain menyahuti ucapan Sasuke. Suara yang begitu familiar dan sangat Sasuke rindukan.

'_Itachi' _terdengar seperti gumaman. Namun karena ruangan yang begitu senyap suara cicitan Sasuke sangat terdengar.

Sosok pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir di bagian ujung. Serta wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. **Uchiha **_**Itachi**_**, **tangan kanannya yang terselip di saku serta senyum menawan membuat sulung Uchiha ini terlihat menawan meski terkesan sangatangkuh.

"Hai Sake _chan_! Lama tak jumpa! Kau terlihat eng… semakin kurus! Bahkan warna hitam di sekeliling matamu membuat kau terlihat seperti Gaara."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" menghiraukan ucapan sang kakak. Sasuke justru menanyakan perihal kedatangan Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk adikku tersayang! Aku mendengar kabar bahwa adikku masuk rumah sakit dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan memilih tetap di RS karena terpikat oleh sorang perawat misterius."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, hanya ada segaris tipis warna merah pada sepasang pipi Sasuke.

Obito dan Itachi saling pandang, mendengus menahan tawa atas tingkah kekanakkan Sasuke yang –sangat- tidak Uchiha –Banget.

…

_**Ruangan Tsunade**_

Berada di ruangan yang sangat nyaman, meski masih berada di area rumah sakit. Saat ini Obito dan Itachi memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade –kepala kedokteran dan orang yang paling tahu segala hal mengenai seluk beluk RS ini.

Obito dan Itachi datang untuk membicarakan mengenai suster yang dimaksud Sasuke. Meski hanya jawaban 'tidak tahu' yang Tsunade ucapkan, tapi kedua Uchiha ini tahu pasti bahwa Tsunade sedang menutupi sesuatu. Hey! Mereka berdua adalah Uchiha! Dan Uchiha tidak mudah dibohongi.

"Saya yakin anda tahu apa konsekuensi jika menutupi suatu hal dari kami Tsunade _san._" Nada datar yang begitu mengintimidasi membuat Tsunade sedikit takut. Bukan takut pada dua orang Uchiha di hadapannya, melainkan takut kalau tiba-tiba dirinya dipecat.

"Bagaimana jika anda membantu saja? Anda hanya perlu jujur dan posisi anda di RS ini akan tetap aman." Meski ragu, Tsunade tau bahwa tawaran Itachi bukan main-main.

"Beritahu kami siapa suster yang Sasuke maksud!" Dengan sedikit ragu Tsunade mulai mengambil suara, memberi penjelasan tentang seorang karyawan magang yang awalanya hanya seorang pengantar makanan untuk pasien tapi karena kerja keras yang tak henti, akhirnya Tsunade memberikan pengajaran secara pribadi pada Hinata –tapi Tsunade belum memberitahu Itachi dan Obito mengenai nama sang perawat. Dan mulai mengangkatnya sebagai perawat –kesayangan.

Dan setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Tsunade meminta waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini pada sang perawat –Hinata. Itachi dan Obito hanya meminta agar sang perawat mau mengirimkan kembali _memo Lavender _untuk Sasuke paling tidak hingga keadaan Sasuke stabil. Bahkan kalau bisa Itachi dan Obito ingin bertemu langsung dengan sang perawat –Hinata.

…

'_tuuutt'_

"…"

'_Tolong bilang pada Hyuga san agar datang ke ruanganku.'_

"…"

'_Tidak ada alasan! Jika sampai sepuluh menit dia tidak datang, kau yang akan ku pecat!'_

…

'_Kriiing'_

"_Dengan RS Konoha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

'…'

"_Maaf Tsunade san, tapi saat ini Hyuga san sedang membantu Sizuka san di ruang rawat anak."_

'…'

"_B-baik! Saya pastikan Hyuga san akan segera tiba."_

Pembicaraan terputus, wajah sang karyawan terlihat pucat saat mengingat kata-kata terakhir dari kepala kedokteran –Tsunade. Dengan tergesa-gesa karyawan itu mendatangi tempat Hinata saat ini membantu Sizuka. Mengetuk pintu dan menjelaskan hal yang terjadi.

...

'_Hinata san, tadi beberapa keluarga Uchiha datang menemuiku. Mereka menanyakan mengenai perawat yang memberikan memo.'_

"_Huuuuuuuuuu" tarikan nafas panjang terdengar dari sosok berambut indigo dengan seragam perawat yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis._

'_Apa kau tahu dampak dari memo yang kau berikan?' hanya gelengan yang Hinata berikan pada orang yang berada di hadapannya._

'_itu sangat berdampak pada Uchiha bungsu yang sedang dirawat. Dan apa kau tahu apa posisinya di RS ini?' lagi- hanya gelengan yang ditangkap mata Tsunade._

'_Hah! Kau ini. Untung sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. –Tsunade tersenyum. Mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang- Sasuke san mengharapkan kau kembali mengiriminya memo. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha lainnya yang tadi menemuiku. Apa kau bersedia—ah maksudku kau harus bersedia mengirim memo untuk Uchiha san.'_

"_T-tap-pi –"_

'_Kau ingat apa syarat saat kau pertama kali bekerja di sini?' Hinata mengangguk __**'tidak ada kata tapi dalam kamus Tsunade dan karyawan yang ada di sini'**__ itu kata yang Hinata ingat –selalu ingat._

'_Jadi kau setuju kan!' huh—ini sih bukan meminta,tapi memerintah._

"_Hai Tsunade san!" kali ini Hinata menghilangkan kegugupannya –salah satu syarat lain agar dirinya diterima._

'_dan ada yang lain lagi.' Hinata menegakkan kepalanya. Menajamkan pendengarannya –sangat tajam hingga dirinya mampu mendengar hembusan putus asa dari bibir Tsunade._

'_Kau hanya boleh menitipkan memo padaku atau Sizune, hanya memo dengan kertas lavender –tidak yang lain. Jangan datang ataupun hanya sekedar melewati ruang VVIP 239 meskipun yang memintamu ke sana adalah bawahanku langsung. Dan kau harus mengingat ucapanku beberapa waktu lalu, kau harus menghubungiku jika tidak bisa kerja di malam hari.' Setelah berbicara dengan Hinata Tsunade memberikan sebuah buku. 'Buat salinan perkembangan Sasuke san di buku ini.'_

"_Hai Tsunade san!' meski dengan keraguan yang masih menggelayut, tapi Hinata berusaha professional._

.

.

.

.

'_Maaf sudah menghilang'_

_Tuan egois aku minta agar kau mau kembali makan dan dirawat dengan seharusnya._

_Cepat sembuh : )_

Memo itu datang pagi tadi, ditempel pada selang infuse dengan _doubletip_. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian memanggil dokter dan meminta agar diinfuse dan dirawat seperti sebelum dirinya menolak hal ini –ngambek.

…

_Aku dapat kabar sebelah kakimu sudah bisa digerakkan._

_Berjuanglah terus._

…

_Tuan egois,_

_Aku harap kau tidak mencari tahu tentangku. Itu membuat beberapa suster iri._

_Hehe… bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah bisa berdiri?_

Ini memo yang datang pada hari ke lima, Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk semakin pensaran. Dia bahkan meminta salah satu teknisi untuk memasangkan CCTV di depan kamar rawat miliknya. Tapi sampai hari ke dua pemasangan CCTV Sasuke belum menemukan sosok suster yang dicarinya. Memo yang diterima selalu dititipkan pada Sizune atau Tsunade yang mengecek keadaannya.

…

'_**Datanglah ke sini'**_

_**Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu**_

_**Ps: tuan egoismu**_

Kalian tahu? Saking pensarannya Sasuke, dirinya sampai mengirimkan memo balasan untuk Hinata. Tentunya melalui perantara Tsunade.

Dan saat sang perantara menerima memo tersebut dirinya segera keluar dantertawa kecil sambil bergumam 'sangat tidak Uchiha sekali Sasuke itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak Hinata mulai kembali mengirimi Sasuke memo. Meski awalnya agak ragu, namun dengan bantuan dokter Tsunade dan dokter Sizune mengenai kata-kata yang akan ditulis. Hinata menjadi terbiasa, bahkan terkesan terhibur bila Sasuke ikut membalas memo miliknya.

Kadang wajahnya tersenyum, bersemu atau terlihat bingung. Hinata selalu membaca balasan memo ditemani kedua dokter cantik tersebut. Bahkan dirinya masih ingat saat dua hari yang lalu Hinata menerima memo balasan yang membuat kedua dokter tersebut tertawa hingga mengeluarkan airmata.

'**Suster lavender'**

**Aku merindukanmu, bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau membiusku.**

**Bisakah kau sedikit saja memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi?**

**Siapa namamu lavenderku?**

**PS: kenapa kau tidak lagi memanggilku 'tuan egois'? padahal itu adalah panggilan sayang pertama dari seseorang yang pertama kali mampu membuatku menjadi begini.**

Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Hinata memerah. Menjalar dari degup jantungnya hingga ke bagian telinga.

Sedangkan Tsunade dan Sizune yang saat ini berada di belakan Hinata tertawa karena membaca gaya bahasa Sasuke yang sangat-sangat tidak –sama sekali bukan seperti Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal banyak orang.

'Kau gadis beruntung Hinata!' begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua dokter tersebut setelah mampu mengendalikan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Uchiha sama.'_

_Saat ini saya sudah mendapat izin untuk bertemu dengan anda._

_Mungkin malam ini saya yang akan menggantikan infuse anda._

Senang tiada terkira digambarkan sang bungsu Uchiha dengan senyum yang menawan. Itachi yang saat itu berada di dekatnya bahkan sampai mengira kalau Sasuke kerasukan.

Tapi ternyata setelah dirinya menerima pesan singkat dari Tsunade, Itachi mengerti apa alasan adiknya begitu.

.

Sasuke sampai bersedia tidur siang agar malamnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Mengisi tenaga agar jika Hinata datang dia akan berpura-pura tidur kemudian menyergap sang suster.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Namun…

.

.

.

Terlalu jauh jika kalian menginginkan pertemuan antara Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

Takdir bermain di sini

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa datang ke RS. Karena saat dirinya bersiap pergi bekerja, Neji datang. Menjelaskan bahwa Neji tidak jadi menginap di rumah salah satu temannya.

Hal ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Dan

Dengan berat hati, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya

Meraih ponsel kemudian mengirimkan pesan ke Tsunade

.

.

.

**To: Tsunade sama**

**Maafkan saya sebelumnya Tsunade sama, hari ini saya tidak bisa bekerja karena Neji **_**nii **_**ada di rumah malam ini. Mohon pengertiannya.**

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Hinata sadari.

Ada sosok berjubah hitam tak kasat mata yang sedang menyeringai di sudut ruangan Apartemen Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang selama ini menjelma menjadi Hyuga Neji. Dua minggu lalu setelah Neji (asli) pulang ke kotanya.

.

.

.

.

'**antara Keturunan HyugaUchiha dan peri pohon Sakura!'**

**Permainan takdir ini akan kita mulai**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai dan hilang dalam bayang-bayang dinding apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**a/n**

**makin gaje ya? maaf kalau di fict iini nggak ada rasa**

**ini udah rambu bikin panjang dan menepati janji rambu untuk update setelah test masuk Univ… bela-belaain ngetik sampe jam 12.15 ^^,V**

maaf atas typo yang berhamburan dan cerita yang mulai tidak nyambung karena Rambu yang tidak ngecek ulang -_- #digaplokReader

daaaaaaaaaaaan

Telimakacih cudah mau mampil. Lambu halap kalian mau leview dan fav lagi…

Jaa minaaa…

PS: Aku lulus test masuk Univ lho #GakpeduliReader


	6. Yang tak terpecahkan

_Dari sini semua berawal…_

_Sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat ramai dengan mobil box. Mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan, hanya terdapat beberapa kardus besar. Segala macam perabotan sudah dipindahkkan ke mobil box._

_Pindah. Adalah gambaran yang cocok untuk keluarga ini. Keluarga Hyuga._

_Keputusan terberat yang diambil sang kepala keluarga setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa anak keduanya akan menerima kutukan bila memiliki adik perempuan._

_Dan yaa…_

_Meski adik yang dimaksud masih berada dalam kandungan. Haruka Hyuga, pendamping –istri Hiashi Hyuga mulai mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya setelah melakukan USG saat kandungan istrinya menginjak usia 7 bulan._

_Para tetua klan Hyuga memberikan kenyataan pahit –amat pahit. Hiashi harus merelakan anak keduanya sial dan diikuti sosok hitam selamanya atau merelakan anak ketiganya –yang dalam kandungan- digugurkan._

_Tidak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan. _

_Dan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hiashi memilih untuk tidak memilih dua hal tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hiashi memutuskan membuat pilihannya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Pindah dari rumah mewah miliknya._

_Menjual semua saham serta perusahaannya._

_Membuat rumor bahwa keluarga Hyuga bangkrut dan memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari jepang._

…

_Sebuah mobil hitam mulai berjalan meninggalkan sebuah bangunan megah dengan papan tulisan 'Hyuga'. Semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat di ujung perumahan ini._

…

'_Kenapa harus terjadi pada anakku?' Haruka merasa dunia tak adil pada keluarganya terutama anak keduanya._

"_Bunda, kenapa kepindahan kita terkesan buru-buru?" seorang anak dengan rambut coklat panjang memandang sang ibu yang duduk di samping kemudi. Segala macam pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya._

"_Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali Neji, dan Ayah tidak ingin kau mempertanyakan ini lagi!" kini yang terdengar hanya suara tegas milik Hiashi. _

_Beberapa hari lalu sebelum pindah Hiashi menjelaskan bahwa ibunya butuh perawatan dan udara yang baik untuk kandungannya. –meski Neji sadar Hiashi bohong, namun Neji lebih memilih diam kala itu._

"_Tapi? Bukankah itu menjadi sedi-"_

"_Sudah! Seorang Hyuga akan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang dia ingin tahu." Dan kata-kata itu menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka. Membuat seisi mobil menjadi sunyi._

_Hyuga Hiashi hanya memandang sendu jalanan yang ada di depannya. Merutuki dalam hati mengapa leluhurnya dulu membuat sebuah sandiwara konyol yang berakhir menjadi kutukan._

_**Beberapa tahun setelah kepindahan keluarga Hyuga ke desa Ame…**_

_Saat ini keluarga yang dahulu terlihat begitu mapan, kini hanya terlihat seperti keluarga petani pada umumnya. Tidak ada rumah mewah, yang ada hanya rumah dengan dinding dan lantai kayu, berisi empat kamar dan hanya satu lantai._

_Tidak ada mobil berharga mahal atau mobil dengan merek terkenal, yang ada hanya beberapa mobil pickup dan tractor. _

_Halaman luas rumah sederhana itu dihiashi dengan berbagai tanaman sayur, buah dan bunga._

_Tidak ada tundukkan dari orang-orang saat melihat sang kepala keluarga Hyuga, yang ada hanya senyum ramah sebagai sesama petani._

_Kini Hyuga Hinata -gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda dari anggota keluarga yang lain- mulai beranjak remaja. Usia Hinata kini menginjak 13 tahun._

_Polos, cantik, baik hati, rajin dan sederhana. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini keluarganya sengaja mengucilkan diri agar Hinata terhindar dari kutukan._

_**Hari mulai berganti**_

_Usia yang tidak lagi muda membuat Hyuga Haruka dan Hyuga Hiashi memutuskan menceritakan tentang kutukan yang akan dialami Hinata kepada anak tertuanya –Neji._

"_Inilah alasan kenapa Ayah ingin kita jauh dari Konoha. Hinata dalam masalah jika sang 'Hitam'(sosok yang akan mengganggu kehidupan Hinata) menemukan Hinata 'sang Hyuga tengah'."_

"_Tapi Ayah. Bukankan Ayah sendiri yang bilang bahwa Hyuga tidak percaya hal seperti kutukan. Lalu mengapa Ayah sekarang berbalik?" Neji kini berusia cukup matang untuk mengetahui segala hal yang menyangkut keluarganya._

"_Awalnya ayah memang tak percaya. Namun dari segala info yang ayah cari dan terima, semua menjurus pada satu kenyataan. Anak 'tengah' laki-laki atau perempuan pada keluarga Hyuga dengan adik perempuan akan selalu dibayangi oleh sosok 'Sang Hitam'. Sang anak akan berambut Indigo, bermata mutiara lavender dan harum tubuhnya adalah lavender."_

"_Tapi ayah! Bisa saja semua itu hanya kebetulan, dan lagipula mata milik bunda dan Hanabi juga mutiara lavender." Mengelak. Mencoba menjauhkan diri dari kemungkinan terbesar tentang sang adik._

"_Hinata baru bisa bicara saat berusia empat tahun. Awal kata yang dia ucapkan adalah 'onyx'. Kata yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum pernah kita bahas jika berada di dekat Hinata. Hinata akan gugup saat pagi hingga sore hari, dan akan lancar bicara bila malam tiba. Nilai kesopanan Hinata akan hilang jika dirinya mulai menulis memo. HInata mulai menyukai malam dan bintang saat usianya menginjak sebelas tahun. Hinata ak-"_

"_Sudah ayah!" Kali ini Neji membentak ayahnya, berbicara dengan suara bergetar saat sang ayah mulai menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran berisi fakta dan ciri 'sang Hyuga tengah'._

_Neji mulai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi Hinata. _

_Hiashi dan Haruka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar miliknya mereka. Bahunya bergetar bahkan tanpa Neji sadari setetes air mata penyesalan membasahi pipi tirus milik Hiashi._

_Sedang Neji yang masih bergetar karena kaget tentang kenyataan mulai mengambil sebuah kertas yang pada beberapa bagian sudah sobek -bolong entah karena apa._

_Membaca lembar demi lembar hingga pada bagian terakhir._

'_**Sang Hyuga tengah' adalah milik kami. Sosok kegelapan yang dengan senang hati merusak segala keindahan yang harusnya 'sang Hyuga tengah' dapatkan.**_

_**Semua hal akan terasa mudah jika kalian mampu menemukan bagian dari gelap **__–kertas bolong-__** yang terhubung erat dengan benang merah milik peri penjaga keluarga **__–bolong-__**. Kalian akan menemukan sang peri **__–bolong-__** saat sang gelap **__–bolong-__** berada di dekat 'sang Hyuga tengah' dan bertemu do'a di sebuah **__–bolong-_

_Neji kesal sebab beberapa bagian penting kertas sengaja di hilangkan dengan dilubangi. Dan akhirnya Kertas tersebut diremas oleh Neji hingga berakhir tanpa bentuk di pojok ruangan._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

.

.

.

**Ruang VVIP 239 –Uchiha's Room- **

Manik hitam itu tak henti memandang jam dinding putih yang ada di bagian atas kepala ranjang. Sudah pukul dua belas malam namun suster yang mengiriminya memo belum juga datang. Bahkan tadi Sasuke sempat merelakan waktu siangnya untuk tidur –hal yang bukan Sasuke sekali-.

Jam terus bergeser membuat Sasuke mulai merasa kantuk meyerang. Hingga sebuah suara dari gagang pintu yang dibuka membuat Sasuke pura-pura tertidur.

"Maaf jika mengganggu anda Sasuke _san_." Bukan suara itu yang Sasuke harapkan, bahkan Sasuke tahu bahwa itu adalah suara sang kepala kedokteran.

"Suster yang berjanji menggantikan infuse milik anda berhalangan hadir. Bahkan dia berulang kali mengirim banyak email hanya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya."

"…"

Tsunade tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak tidur, itu terlihat dari gerak bola mata yang terlindung kelopak terlihat dipaksakan untuk tertutup.

"Mungkin jika dirinya sempat dia akan menepati janjinya pada anda Sasuke _san." _Kini setelah selesai mengganti tabung _infuse_ Sasuke, Tsunade memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan ini dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan ini.

'Cklek' suara pintu yang sudah tertutup membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

'_Kenapa Tsunade jadi formal terhadapku? Dan kenapa Tsunade menyebut suster Lavender dengan kata "dia" bukan dengan menyebutkan nama sang Suster?' _

Segala macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran sang Uchiha bungsu. Rasa marah, kecewa serta kesal seolah menumpuk menjadi satu. Bahkan Sasuke seakan tidak memikirkan alasan sang Suster tentang '_mengapa dirinya tidak bisa bertatap wajah dengan Sasuke_'.

.

.

.

.

_**Pagi hari di Apartemen Hinata**_

Saat ini jam yang berada di meja samping ranjang Hinata menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas pagi. Hinata bergegas beranjak dari ranjang untuk kemudian mandi dan beres-beres.

Hari ini Hinata cuti kerja, karena akan diadakan seminar di kampus miliknya. Seminar seputar ekonomi yang akan dihadiri narasumber seorang pengusaha sekaligus direktur dua perusahaan terbesar kedua di Jepang.

Tak ingin melawatkan kesempatan emas tentang ilmu apa saja yang akan dirinya dapatkan HInata bergegas menuju ruang makan yang terhubung dengan ruangan tempat Neji tidur.

'_Eh! Neji nii kok sudah tidak ada? Apa sedang mandi ya?'_  
Saat akan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil susu Hinata melihat sebuah memo.

'**Hari ini **_**niisan**_** harus kembali ke Ame mengambil keberangkatan pertama. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. **_**Niisan **_**sudah menyiapkan uang sakumu untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Itu hanya dari **_**niisan**_** jadi jika Ayah mengirim kau terima saja.'**

**Jaa,**

**Neji **_**niisan**_

'_oh… jadi niisan sudah pulang! Tapi tidak biasanya sampai tidak membangunkanku.' _Batin Hinata tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok hitam yang berada di sudut ruang makan menyeringai.

_**Flashback**_

'_biiip' suara ponsel dengan warna silver terdengar dari balik saku jaket yang saat ini di kenakan Neji. Dengan sedikit kesal Neji mulai mengambil ponselnya._

'_tek' terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana. _

'_Iya Ayah?'_

'…' _ada nada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari seberang sana, seolah memastikan sesuatu_

'_Baik! Aku akan mengambil tiket keberangkatan pertama.' Dan setelah kata-kata itu usai Neji membuat memo dan meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat di bagian samping tutup kulkas._

_Bergegas pergi tanpa memperhatikan sosok lain yang mengambil memo beserta uang yang Neji tinggalkan._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Akh! Aku akan terlambat! Sebaiknya aku sarapan di kampus saja.'_

'_**Tintin**__' _Baru saja ingin beranjak dari pintu luar Apartemen miliknya Hinata sudah disambut dengan beberapa mobil mewah yang tentunya berisi teman-teman Hinata yang lain.

.

.

.

.

**Universitas Konoha ~ruang Aula**

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih para peserta seminar menunggu kedatangan narasumber. Namun karena alasan menghadiri rapat penting yang mendadak jadilah Narasumber ini ngaret _–sengaret-ngaretnya_.

'_Baiklah' _terdengar suara MC dari atas panggung. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya bising menjadi senyap.

'_Karena Narasumber Kita belum bisa diketahui sampai pukul berapa hadirnya… Maka, jadwal acara kita ubah menjadi pengumuman Mahasiswa berprestasi dan penerima beasiswa penuh hingga Akhir study.'_

_Dan mohon untuk nama yang terpanggil menaiki panggung._

_Kami akan mulai memanggil sesuai urutan prestasi_

'_Izuna'_

'_Heigi'_

'_Kazushi'_

'_Hinata Hyuga'_

'…' dan selanjutnya Hingga posisi 10 besar di Universitas ini.

Hinata sebagai nama yang dipanggil mulai ikut menaiki panggung.

Sungguh, hatinya begitu bahagia karena kerja kerasnya selama ini berujung manis –Beasiswa _full_ hingga lulus.

Saat pemberian piagam beasiswa mencapai orang ke delapan, tiba-tiba ada sosok lain –masih manusia- naik ke atas panggung –menyengir dengan indahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang seolah gatal.

"Maaf karena sudah terlambat…" cengiran matahari yang membuat hampir semua mahasiswi terpukau akan karisma yang tersampaikan dari cengiran itu.

Pria dengan lambut _blonde_ baju formal, kemeja dan stelan jas. Ini adalah sosok yang sejak hampir sejam yang lalu dinantikan.

"Ehem… Perkenalkan, Pria yang ada di hadapan kalian semua saat ini adalah Narasumber yang akan mengisi acara seminar kita hari ini perkenalkan tua-"

"Biar aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri." Ucap sang Presdir muda tentu masih dengan cengiran mataharinya.

"Ehem! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal! Dan sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Dan untuk menebus keterlambatanku, aku akan memberikan pekerjakan untuk duapuluh orang yang beruntung. Lima diantaranya adalah Lima orang yang mendapat urutan beasiswa lima besar."

Ruangan mendadak gaduh. Banyak dari para peserta seminar merasa senang namun sedih secara bersamaan. Pertama karena limabelas orang yang mendapatkan pekerjaan diambil dengan cara undian.

…

Hinata yang sejak menerima piagam menundukkan kepala, merasa sangat senang. Namun sayang Hinata tidak memperhatikan sosok yang memberikan pekerjaan secara Cuma-Cuma itu.

'**Mari kita mulai permainannya Hyuga'** desis sosok Hitam yang melayang di antara peserta seminar –tidak terlihat tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara berjalan sesuai prediksi, 20 mahasiswa yang beruntung langsung dibawa ke Uzumaki _corp_ untuk menjalankan _interview_.

Mereka berdua puluh dibawa dengan mobil bus milik perusahaan Uzumaki.

…

_**Uzumaki corp**_

Para peserta menjalankan _interview_ yang dilakukan oleh bagian HRD. Tapi tidak untuk lima orang yang beruntung. Meski awalnya hanya kedok agar dapat bertemu dengan Hinata, namun Naruto terpaksa melakukan _interview_ kepada empat orang lainnya dengan susunan Hinata adalah orang yang terakhir di_interview._

_~~~Sesi Hinata diinterview~~~_

'_Baik Nona, bisa sebutkan Nama anda dan segala data yang diperlukan dalam CV?' _mencoba bersikap formal, Naruto mulai menanyai Hinata. Menunggu dengan sabar gadis incarannya yang dia ketahui adalah salah seorang perawat yang bekerja di RS Konoha.

"Nama saya Hyuga Hinata, Lahir di desa Ame Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, menjalankan program akselerasi* hingga lulus SMA pada usia enam belas tahun…" ucapan Hinata terjeda cukup lama. Agaknya membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mulai bingung.

'_Bisa anda lanjutkan Hyuga-san? ini agar saya bisa menentukan posisi anda di kantor ini. Dan… tolong hadapkan wajah anda saat anda bicara pada saya'_ Naruto menghela nafas, sungguh ini sangat tidak Naruto sekali –dirinya justru lebih mirip Uchiha jika bersikap formal begini.

"Maaf Namikaze _sama _say-"

'_Cukup Naruto saja. Ah maksudku Namikaze terlalu formal, kedengaran seperti kau sedang bicara dengan ayahku! Rileks saja, oke.'_

Hinata mulai mengendurkan posisi duduknya, ketegangannya sedikit berkurang saat Naruto berkata begitu.

"Saya kuliah di UK jurusan Ekonomi –Universita Konoha- melalui jalur beasiswa, menetap di Konoha sebagai pendatang. Saat ini saya sedang magang di RS Konoha. Saya bekerja di sana sebaga-"

'_Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa mahasiswi ekonomi menajadi karyawan magang di RS Konoha? Sebagai suster pula!' _

'_**deg'**_ Hinata membeku. Bagaimana bisa orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang suster –perawat lebih tepatnya.

'_Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya Hinata-san. Jika anda lupa, Kita bertemu saat anda akan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.'_

_Shock_! Satu kata yang cocok untuk Hinata. Masih tanpa suara Hinata mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan… _bingo! _ Iya ingat bahwa sosok yang di depannya adalah sosok yang membuat Hinata sempat terpaku sesaat. Sosok yang dia sambut dengan nada ketus.

'_Jadi… apa anda bersedia bekerja di perusahaan ini Hyuga san?' _senyum menawan dari Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memanas.

"Tapi… ma-af Tu—Maksu-ku Naruto _san_! Saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda karena saya masih terikat kontrak dengan RS Konoha."

'_Tidak masalah! Aku akan memutus kontrakmu dengan RS Konoha. Itu cara mudah, karena aku kenal sekali dengan kepala kedokteran di sana. Bahkan aku juga dekat sekali dengan penyumbang dana terbesar di RS itu.'_

"…" Hanya keheningan, Hinata mulai menautkan jemarinya tanda bahwa dia sedang gugup dan ragu. Bagaimana tidak! Di satu sisi Hinata punya perjanjian tertulis dengan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Itachi. Dan Jangan lupakan Tsunade yang kapan saja akan dengan tenang membedahnya jika dia keluar tanpa kejelasan –meski tawaran Naruto sangat jelas.

'_Begini saja! Jika aku mampu membujuk Tsunade san. Kau harus mau bekerja denganku! Bagaimana?' _

Sungguh untuk entah keberapa kalinya Hinata dibuat kaget oleh Naruto._ Hell_ baru kali ini ada Presdir dua perusahaan besar amat sangat menginginkan seseorang sebagai karyawannya.

"T-tapi… Narut-tto _san."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain di ruangan Presdir Uzumaki _corp_ lain pula dengan keadaan di ruangan VVIP RS Konoha. Saat ini Sasuke –yang sudah sembuh- dengan garangnya memaki Tsunade dan Itachi kakaknya -meski dikatakan memaki namun Sasuke hanya membentak dan bicara dengan nada keras.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! KALIAN HARUS MENGUMPULKAN SEMUA SUSTER DALAM WAKTU SATU JAM!"

Kesabarannya sudah Hilang! Menguap entah ke mana. Menunggu kehadiran suster _lavendernya_ yang masih belum menampakkan diri membuat membuat otaknya menjadi –sedikit- tidak waras. Apalagi setelah semalam sang Suster tidak datang.

Dan

Dengan berani. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua suster.

"Maaf Sasuke _san. _Permintaan anda saya tolak! Bukan karena tidak menghormati anda, tapi saat ini banyak Suster yang sedang cuti atau sudah menjalankan _shift_nya." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada sesabar mungkin. Menurut Tsunade berurusan dengan Kepala keluarga Uchiha lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Benar _Suke chan_! Bagaimana jika kita lakukan hal ini setelah keadaanmu sepenuhnya pulih. Dengan begitu kau bisa fokus dengan sustermu. Ah Ya! sebaiknya kau kumpulkan semua karyawan yang memperoleh gaji dari RS ini. Siapa tahu orang yang kau maksud itu bukan Suster."

Seringai Itachi terpatri dari wajahnya yang tampan. Seriangai –entah apa artinya- yang ditujukan pada Tsunade yang berwajah datar –meski saat ini Tsunade berdo'a agar Sasuke tidak menyetujui ucapan sang kakak.

"Baiklah. Aku minta Jumat nanti semua karyawan yang terlibat di RS ini dikumpulkan. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk tidak hadir."

"Tolong kelonggarannya untuk dokter dan anestesi yang memiliki jadwal operasi."

"Terserah! Yang pasti tidak boleh ada satupun karyawan yang kalian **sembunyikan** dariku.' Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah senyum manis terpatri dari wajah sang peri. _

_Saat mulai mengetahui bahwa Hyuga yang selama ini dia cari sedang dalam naungan '__**sang Hitam,**__'____Peri cantik ini mulai membuat taktik dengan sedikit sihir…_

_Dan Boom…_

_Sasuke Uchiha, tidak akan sulit mencari 'suster Lavender'-Nya._

_Karena sang Peri meletakkan sihir agar Sasuke selalu mengingat manik dan aroma Lavender yang menguar dari tubuh –Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**HITAM! Kau yang mengibarkan bendera perang!**_

_**Dan Aku yang akan memenangkan keadaan ini**_

_**Hingga Kutukanmu tidak akan berhasil jika mengenai 'sang Hyuga tengah'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**AuthorNOte:**_

_Ciehhh… TBC lagi niihh.. maaf yahh sudah sangat lama updatenya._

_Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan._

"Psst! Maafin Rambu ya kalau ada salah-salah baik review, balasan review atau kata-kata yang terdapat di Fict buatan Rambu! Dan maaf sekali lagi karena fict '**don't open or you'll regret it**' rambu hapus… mau fokus ke fict ini dulu. Hehehe…"

**Info: **Ultah rambu barengan sama Naruto Lho! #dicuekkinReader

Kalo chapter ini masih belum ada rasa, bacanya sambil ngemut lollipop aja! Eh tapi kalo puasa jangan deh ~Nanti Rambu yang disalahin lagi #plak~

**BigThanksto: ****Uchiha Megha-Hime****, **lina tyolina, **Rei Atsuko****, **hana, **Ay shi Sora-chan**, **Hanami Akako**, **hyuashiya**, **HNisa Sahina**, Hyuugazan, gee, chan, **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**, Hinataholic, Dim, **rara chan23**, **Rini desu**, Guest, **Hyuchiha**, Guest, **Hallow-Sama**, **avrillita97**, **BommiePark24**, , **Clara Merisa**, **Syuchi Hyu**, re, **hinatauchiha69**, Po, **Uchiha etha**, Guest, **NatsumeAoi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review boleh… Nggak review juga boleh… Asalkan pembaca sekalian mau memberi Jejak pada chapter ini.

Kemarinkan 31reviewer… Nah! Sekaarang Harus Lebih! ~Kalo bisa sih

.


	7. dimulai?

_SEBELUMNYA_

"_Baiklah. Aku minta Jumat nanti semua karyawan yang terlibat di RS ini dikumpulkan. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk tidak hadir."_

"_Tolong kelonggarannya untuk dokter dan anestesi yang memiliki jadwal operasi."_

"_Terserah! Yang pasti tidak boleh ada satupun karyawan yang kalian __**sembunyikan**__ dariku.' Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

**Info: Hinata: 19Tahun, Sasuke: 22Tahun, Naruto: 23tahun, Neji: 24 tahun.**

** Ino, Tenten dan Sakura: 20tahun. Shion dan Temari: 21 tahun**

_Keluar dari rumah sakit setelah selama satu bulan dirawat tentu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang akan dia raih hilang begitu saja. semenjak dirinya sembuh, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menerima memo Lavender. Menanyakan hal ini pada dokter Tsunade maupun dokter Sizune pun percuma, karena mereka akan menjawab dengan berbagai alasan._

_Ini hari kamis, dua hari semenjak dirinya pulang dari RS Konoha. Sudah mulai bekerja meski hanya sekedar membaca dokumen atau menandatangani proposal._

'_Tok Tok Tok' suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat Sasuke terjaga dari lamunan yang selama ini menemani pekerjaannya._

"_Masuk" ucapnya datar. Memperhatikan sang sekretaris yang cukup cantik dan sexy bagi sebagian orang –sebagian karena Sasuke tidak tertarik sedikitpun._

"_Maaf Uchiha sama. Saat ini ada seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai 'suster lavender' ingin menemui anda." Pandangan yang tadinya tidak berminat kini berganti menjadi sangat menginginkan sesuatu yang baru saja diucapkan sekretarisnya._

"_Biarkan dia masuk!" setelah mendengar ucapan sang Presdir muda, Nazumi –sekretaris Sasuke- berjalan keluar kemudian sedikit berbincang dengan sosok yang mengaku dirinya 'suster lavender'._

'_Tek tek' suara derap sepatu berhak membuat pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sosok yang mulai memasuki ruangan ini._

'_**deg**__' seketika degub jantungnya seakan berhenti. Di hadapannya sosok wanita cantik tengah tersenyum dengan begitu menawan._

"_Selamat siang Uchiha san!" seru sosok yang ada di hadapan Sasuke._

"_Kau?" perlahan senyum mengembang dari sang Bungsu Uchiha. "Benarkah kau lavenderku?" hanya ada senyum dari sang gadis. Menatap penuh damba, Sasuke kemudian menghampiri sang gadis pujaan yang selama ini dia nanti._

_Semua hal terasa semu bagi Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihat mata perak dan rambut indigo di hadapannya membuat Sasuke serasa ada di surga._

"_Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mau mencari saya. Namun ada satu hal yang perlu anda tahu, saya bukanlah sesuatu yang selama ini anda inginkan! Jadi sebaiknya anda menjauh dan berhenti mengharapkan saya." Kata-kata itu seolah menyayat hati sang Bungsu. Mencoba berjalan mendekat, menaikkan satu bagian tangannya untuk menggapai sang pujaan._

'_**BYUUUUR!**__' segelas air menghantam wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu._

"HAH SIAL! Ternyata itu hanya mimpi." Beranjak dari bathup dan menarik handuk.

'_bisa-bisanya aku tertidur dan bermimpi saat berendam! HAH! Suster lavender, kau membuat hari-hariku selalu berakhir dengan mimpi!'_

Gerutuan Sasuke berakhir setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk berpakaian dan berangkat ke kantor.

**Ruangan Kepala Kedokteran a.k.a Tsunade**

"Aku sangat menginginkan dia sebagai karyawanku Tsunade _san_! dia begitu berprestasi, dan akan sangat disayangkan jika prestasi yang begitu memukau dibiarkan saja dengan dirinya menjadi perawat magang di sini." Sudah semenjak setengah jam yang lalu Naruto berbincang dengan Tsunade mengenai dirinya yang meminta agar Hinata menjadi karyawannya. Namun, seakan bicara dengan robot yang sudah diatur cara kerjanya, Tsunade selalu menjawab ucapan Naruto dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"_Maaf Naruto san. Kami memang mengetahui potensi dari Hyuga san, namun Kontrak tetap saja berlaku untuk Hyuga san yang saat ini menjadi bagian dari RS Konoha."_

"Aku akan bayar ganti rugi berapapun asal kau mau membiarkan Hinata _san _bekerja di Uzumaki corp." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan lembaran cek kosong, menandatanganinya kemudian menyerahkan lembaran tersebut pada Tsunade.

"Tulis berapapun yang kau mau." Bukannya menulis Tsunade justru merobek kertas yang Naruto berikan.

"Sudah cukup Naruto! Aku sangat tidak menyukai sikapmu yang menggampangkan segalanya dengan uang! Kau sudah ku anggap bagai cucukku sendiri, begitu juga Hinata. Tapi bukan berarti apa yang kau inginkan bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan." Keluar sudah nada tinggi yang semenjak tadi ditahan oleh Tsunade. Tadi saat Naruto datang, yang Tsunade tahu adalah Naruto ingin menanamkan saham pada RS ini. Namun nyatanya, cucu dari kakak iparnya ini malah menginginkan sosok Hinata –sosok yang membuat Bungsu Uchiha beserta Itachi dan Obito kelimpungan.

"…"

"Maaf Naruto. Hinata baru saja menandatangani Kontrak perpanjang selama Satu tahun. Kau bisa memintanya menjadi karyawanmu satu tahun setelah ini, tentunya tanpa perlu memintanya dariku."

"Tapi Tsunade _san_…"

"Sekali tidak tetap saja Tidak! Aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengabaikan kontrak yang jelas-jelas akan merugikan RS ini dan jabatanku sendiri."

"Tapi dia hanya seorang perawat magang _Bachan_." Keluar sudah nada manja dari Naruto, beginilah dia jika apa yang dia inginkan tak di dapatkan. Memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai cucu dari sang Nenek.

"Maaf. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor. Kau sudah membuang waktuku Naruto."

"Tapi _Bachan…_"

"Permisi, aku ada rapat dengan staff beberapa menit lagi." ucap Tsunade bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah pintu. Membukanya lebar meminta Naruto segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Dengan lesu, dan langkah yang lemas. Naruto berjalan keluar tanpa pamit dengan sang nenek.

_**Tsunade POV**_

Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di kursi. Sudah cukup repot dengan tingkah keluarga Uchiha, kini aku malah semakin direpotkan dengan cucu dari kakakku sendiri.

Dua orang pemuda yang terkenal bersahabat kini memohon untuk meraih satu gadis yang sama. Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang bahkan selama enam bulan bekerja sangat membanggakan.

'triiiiiiirll' suara dering ponsel mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok yang berada di potret map yang ada di hadapanku.

"Halo Itachi san?" ada apa Itachi Uchiha menelponku?

"Aku Sasuke. Aku minta saat menggumpulkan karyawan besok, kau juga memanggil orang-orang yang sudah resign dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Tidak ada alasan! Atau jabatanmu aku lelang!"

"Tapp…" 'tut tut tut' SIAL! Panggilan telponnya di putus! Hah dasar Uchiha.

_**End Tsunade POV**_

Pulang kualiah ini Hinata memutuskan untuk sejenak ikut teman-temannya berbelanja. Selain karena alasan menghilangkan kejenuhan, kebutuhan bulanan Hinata juga sudah mulai menipis.

"Bagai mana wawancaramu dengan Naruto _san_?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Naruto _san _memintaku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya." Ucap Hinata sambil tetap memilih beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibeli.

"Lalu, apa kau menerimanya?" kini Tenten yang mengambil suara.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Hinata kini memandang Tenten dan Sakura secara bergantian kemuadian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau bercita-cita bekerja di perusahaan setingkat Uzumaki corp?" pandangan bingung Sakura dan beribu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan seakan memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab.

"M-mem-mang. Tap-pi aku baru saj-ja menandatangani kontrak dengan RS Konoha atas permintaan Uchiha _sama_."

"Uchiha? Uchiha yang mana?" kini seakan lupa tentang topic Uzumaki corp. mata Sakura terlihat berbinar setelah mendengar nama Uchiha disebut.

Sambil berjalan kearah kasir Hinata mulai menjelaskan apa saja yang dirinya lalui beberapa waktu lalu ini.

Dan. Bukan pandangan khawatir yang terlihat dari Sakura melainkan pandangan berbinar dari kedua temannya itu.

"Kita harus berkumpul dan membicarakan hal ini pada Shion, Temari dan juga Ino. Ayo Hinata!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah café, sambil tangan yang lain memegang ponsel di telinga.

Tsunade begitu kesal dengan tingkah dua anak Fugaku Uchiha ini. Di saat yang bungsu meminta hal yang rasanya mengganggu. Justru sang sulung tersenyum senang seolah melihat tumpukkan emas. Bahkan dengan entengnya Itachi meminta agar Tsunade membantu Hinata menyamar. Entah apa maksud Itachi, yang jelas dan yang terlihat dari tingkahnya. Itachi ingin mengerjai Sasuke. Entah dalam hal apa atau dengan maksud apa.

_**Jumat pagi… tiga jam sebelum pengumpulan karyawan.**_

Saat ini Hinata berada di dalam ruangan Tsunade bersama sang Uchiha sulung.

"Hinata _san, _tolong kau kenakan _softlens_ dan _parfume_ ini."

"Tapi untuk ap-pa Uc-chi-ha samm-ma?" Hey! Ini masih pagi. Dan kegugupan Hinata masih nyantol.

Kemarin malam saat Hinata mendapat _shif_ akhir. Tsunade memberi pesan agar esoknya –hari ini- Hinata izin kuliah. Bahkan Tsunade sudah mengirimkan surat izin langsunng ke kampus Hinata.

"Hinata _san_, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha. Ya… walau aku memang Uchiha sih." Tsunade hanya memandang aneh Itachi, pemuda yang dia kira kaku ternyata bisa berubah begini hanya karena hadirnya Hinata.

"Besiaplah. Aku minta agar kau duduk di dekatku atau Obito _jisan_. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tidak sedekat ini. _softlens_ dan _parfume _ini membantumu untuk menyamar di hadapan Sasuke."

"Baik Itachi _sama._"

Itachi beranjak keluar ruangan Tsunade tanpa pamit lagi.

"Sebaik mungkin kau harus bisa merahasiakan identitasmu ya Hinata. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke dengan mudahnya menemukanmu." Hinata hanya diam tanpa banyak protes. Dipandangnya _softlens _berwarna Hitam dan _parfume _dengan aroma mint.

Selain _softlens_ dan _parfume_ Hinata juga menerima seragam suster serta kacamata dengan rangka berwarna coklat kayu.

Hinata pamit. Bergegas ke toilet untuk merubah menampilan.

**Hinata POV**

'_entah apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh Itachi san dan Tsunade sama. Kenapa juga aku harus menyamar tidak sesuai diriku. _

_Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan memakai soflens serta parfume… ku pandangi lagi penampilanku pada cermin toilet._

_Mata sewarna onyx persis milih tuan egois –Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuh semampai yang terbalut seragam suster impian –baju berwarna merah muda di padu dengan bawahan rok berwarna senada._

_Tak lupa aroma mint yang justru mempertajam aroma lavender dari tubuhku._

_Sedikit polesan bedak pada wajah dan lipstick berwarna babypink pada bibir_

_Perfect! Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk berpenampilan seperti ini. Namun, yaah… ini demi jabatan Tsunade san dan pekerjaanku di RS ini._

_Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju aula tempat berkumpul karyawan yang lain. Merapalkan kata demi kata agar penyamaranku tidak ketahuan._

**End Hinata POV**

_**Aula RS yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai karyawan dengan macam profesi sudah berkumpul. Ada suster, dokter umum, dokter ahli, staff, bahkan OB dan karyawati yang sudah resign pun ada di aula ini.**_

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan permintaan dari Uchiha Sasuke _sama_, acara ini dimulai dengan pengelompokan sesuai usia dan jabatan di RS ini."

_Riuh karyawan yang takjub dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi sedikit teredam saat sang Uchiha bungsu naik keatas podium._

_Satu persatu karyawati dengan usia 30tahun kebawah dipanggil dan diminta berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Ada berbagai macam tanggapan dan reaksi yang para karyawan._

_Ada yang wajahnya merah. Ada yang hampir saja pingsan bahkan ada juga yang mimisan._

_Hinata yang duduk tepat di belakang Itachi terlihat gugup bahkan hingga berkeringat dingin. _

"Hinata Hyuga…" '**deg**' namanya disebut, dengan gugup Hinata bangun dari tempatnya. Banyak perkataan tak terduga terdengar dari beberapa suster senior –hal yang tidak diperkirakan Itachi dan Tsunade.

Sindiran, pujian bahkan ada yang sampai dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Hinata saat Hinata lewat tepat di depannya.

Suster Han bahkan terlihat murka, pakaian suster dengan warna merah muda adalah tanda bahwa suster tersebut adalah suster senior dan suster kepercayaan seorang dokter spesialis. Bahkan suster Han yang hampir lima tahun bekerja di RS ini masih menggunakan baju dengan warna biru muda.

"Dasar cari muka! Baju milik siapa itu yang dia kenakan!" meski ucapan Suster Han tidak terlalu kencang, namun Tsunade sudah menandai dirinya untuk memberi hukuman pada Suster Han.

Kembali ke podium di depan sana. Hinata sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke, data yang diterima Sasuke sedikit dimanipulasi oleh anak buah Itachi. Seperti usia, jabatan dan masa kerja Hinata. Selain itu di dalam data yang ada pada Sasuke disebutkan bahwa Hinata adalah lulusan Universitas keperawatan.

**Biodata**

**Nama : Hyuga Hinata**

**Usia : 21 tahun**

**Status : Suster senior dan Asister dokter ahli bedah syaraf**

**Pendidikan: Lulusan Sekolah tinggi keperawatan**

**Masa Kerja : tahun 20xx**

DIpandanginya Hinata dari ujung rambut Hingga ujung kaki. Kaca mata sewarna batang kayu, rambut indigo, seragam berwarna merah muda. Wajah dengan polesan makeup natural dan mata onyx yang terlihat lembut. Serta aroma lavender dan mint yang begitu kentara.

Tunggu! Aroma lavender! Sambil sedikit menyeringai Sasuke menjauhkan mic dari hadapannya kemudian sedikit mendekat dan bicara pada Hinata.

"Kau harum suster. Aku tunggu di ruangan direktur usai acara ini selesai. Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Hinata, hanya sebuah anggukkan yang meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa suster yang berada di hadapannya menyetujui ucapannya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hinata yang diminta datang. Suster dengan Aroma lavender dan bola mata perak lainnya juga dipanggil oleh Sasuke.

Di lain sisi Itachi membuat kode dengan Obito, kemudian Obito berjalan keluar diikuti beberapa bodyguar. Agaknya Itachi mengetahui bahwa rencananya akan gagal jika dia tidak mengeluarkan rencana B.

Setelah semua acara selesai. Seluruh karyawan di minta kembali. Sedikit permohonan maaf dari Itachi serta transferan uang sebulan gaji untuk karyawan yang hadir –aktif ataupun resign- membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini menjadi senang.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari RS Itachi menemui Tsunade. Menjelaskan rencana kedua kemudian bergegas untuk kembali ke perusahaan miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, saat ini duduk tenang di ruangan direktur RS. Ruangan yang seharusnya sudah dia tempati beberapa bulan lalu.

Senyum mengembang dari wajah tampannya. Menunggu sekitar lima orang suster yang dia perkirakan salah satunya adalah suster lavender.

_**Skip time**_

Lima orang suster kini berada di hadapan Sasuke. Semua berdiri selayaknya maid yang biasa ada di mansion Uchiha.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucapan Sasuke memecah hening di ruangan ini.

"Aku meminta kalian kesini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian tahu."

"Salah satu dari kalian akan aku jadikan suster pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Berhenti dari RS ini dan bekerja sepenuhnya untuk keluarga Uchiha." Tidak peduli dengan untaian kata yang panjang. Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya dengan penjelasan tentang mengapa dan apa yang akan mereka berlima dapat jika terpilih.

Hinata yang memang sedang ada di antara kelima suster mulai memasang _pokerface_ andalannya jika malam datang.

Mengeraskan wajah, bersikap angkuh seolah-olah bukan dirinyalah yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke.

**Tes Pertama**

Test pertama untuk kelima suster adalah menulis. _Simple. _Tapi di sinilah semua bermula. Sasuke mengenal sang suster lavender dari tulisannya yang begitu rapih dan cantik.

Satu orang suster diminta keluar karena karakter tulisannya terkesan dibuat rapih –rapih yang memaksa.

Tanpa sadar bahwa Hinata juga membuat-buat tulisannya, dibuat sangat tidak Hinata sekali. Meski masih saja tetap rapih.

**Tes ke dua**

Untuk test kedua, ke empat suster di minta memilih warna favorit dan lagi-lagi seorang suster diminta keluar.

Suster pertama memilih warna lavender, alasannya bukan karena dia suka. Namun sesuai gossip beredar –sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke ketahui- seluruh suster tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha mudah terpesona dengan suster pecinta warna Lavender.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Suster pertama, Suster kedua ikut memilih warna Lavender.

Hinata mengambil warna _darkblue_. Warna favoritnya yang lain selain Lavender.

Sedang suster terakhir memilih warna Hijau, benar-benar warna kesukaannya. Dan sayangnya, suster terakhir inilah yang diminta keluar.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan Hinata, namun entah dapat bisikan dari mana –menurut Sasuke. Padahal Peri di sampingnya yang membuat dirinya berubah pikiran—akhirnya Sasuke meminta suster yang memilih warna hijau untuk keluar.

**Tes ke tiga**

Tes sebelum penentuan, saat ini dirinya meminta ketiga suster untuk bertatap-tatap wajah dengannya. Selain karena ingin kembali memandang manik perak 'suster Lavendernya' sasuke juga ingin kembali menghirup aroma milik 'suster Lavendernya'. _HELL_ bahkan dia meminta sang suster memberi tahu cara membius pasien.

Suster pertama, dengan senang hati mempraktekkan apa yang diminta Sasuke. Manik matanya yang perak –hasil _softlens-_ dan aroma Lavender pekat hasil parfume termahal membuat Sasuke sedikit terbuai.

Suster kedua bermata sewarna hazel, coklat muda yang menenangkan. Dengan aroma bunga mawar yang menyengat.

Hinata yang mendapat giliran terakhir justru terkesan jauh dari sosok 'suster Lavendernya' harum tubuh Hinata tidak sama seperti saat tadi di aula. Melainkan aromanya sama seperti Itachi, aroma yang sangat dihindari Sasuke karena terkesan menyaingi Sasuke.

"Aromamu seperti kakakku Hyuga _san." _ucap Sasuke sinis. Manik mata Hinata juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakaknya.

"Kau juga-" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan sang Uchiha sulung yang tiba-tiba merangkul Hinata.

"_sorry _Sake _chan_, Hinata milikku. Dan kau tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku."

"Ku pikir kau mana sayang, ternyata kau ada di ruangan Sake _chan_ku." Ucap Itachi sambil mengecup sedikit anak rambut Hinata. "Ah… ternyata wangi tubuhku tertinggal dipakaianmu ya." ucap Itachi –lagi- sambil mendaratkan hidungnya kearah bagian kerah baju Hinta.

"Cih, pantas saja aromanya sama denganmu Itachi. Tapi aku belum menentukan pilihan dan pilihanku jatuh pada suster Hinata. Meski dia milikmu tapi saat ini dia Karyawanku."

'**deg deg deg**' Detak jantung Hinata memburu, selain karena posisi Itachi yang terkesan intim. Semua juga karena keputusan Sasuke.

'_Astaga kami sama. Kenapa Sasuke san jadi begini sih. Dan kenapa juga Itachi san benar-benar menjalankan rencana B miliknya. Aku akan tamat di RS ini! Astaga! Astaga!'_

"Tidak bisa Sake _chan_!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa Itachi! Saat ini Hinata ada dibawahku. Aku direkturnya! Dan dari data yang aku terima, Hinata sudah meneken kontrak untuk perpanjangan bekerja dua tahun mendatang."

'_Sial! Sepertinya aku gagal membuat Sasuke salah pilih. Dan lagi sepertinya aku juga mulai tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Meski aroma parfumenya tidak jauh berbeda denganku tapi aku dapat menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang asli. Aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Astaga! Aku mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok 'suster Lavender' Sasuke."_

.

.

.

.

**Pejalanan dimulai tuan-tuan **seru sesosok peri di antara dua Uchiha.

**Mari kita mainkan peran kita. Aku akan fokus pada Sasuke sama dan Hinata sama.**

**Urusan Itachi sama yang terhipnotis 'si Hitam' akan aku urus nanti.**

Sosok putih itu mulai membuat sebuah ikatan pada jari manis tangan kanan Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sedangkan tepat di ujung terluar ruangan ini. Sesosok makhluk dengan jubah Hitam mendecih kesal karena rencananya akan diperkirakan gagal jika tadi dirinya terlambat memanipulasi otak Itachi.

_**Baik! Jika yang kau minta seperti ini peri sok cantik! Kita buat cinta mereka rumit.**_

_**Hinata hyuga sebagai pusat dari cinta.**_

_**Aku tidak akan berbaik hati menyerahkannya. Akan ku buat dua pion dalam drama buatanmu.**_

_**Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi adalah PIONku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tbc**

PS: maaf lama, sulit sekali masuk FFN dari laptop rambu


	8. benar-benar dimulai

Mungkin Hinata adalah gadis paling beruntung. Atau sebaliknya? Dikelilingi oleh tiga- ah empat orang pria tampan dengan banyak fans adalah petaka bagi Hinata.

**Kenapa empat?**

Yak! Karena memang empat orang pria kini ada di sekeliling Hinata –meski dalam waktu yang berbeda dan tempat berbeda-.

Yang pertama itu kakak laki-lakinya, **Hyuga Neji**. Semenjak pulang kembali ke Ame, Neji akan dengan senang hati menghubungi Hinata. Bertanya ini itu bahkan akan marah-marah jika telpon atau email miliknya tidak direspon.

Kedua itu Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki, **Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**. Presdir muda yang kepincut dengan wajah cantik bak bidadari milik Hinata. Memaksa mengantar jemput Hinata saat berangkat kuliah, berangkat kerja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Dan kegiatan Naruto berakhir ketika dirinya terpaksa dipindah tugaskan sang ayah ke Amerika selama tiga bulan.

Yang ketiga sulung Uchiha, **Uchiha Itachi**. Pria mapan nan tampan rupawan. Cerdas penerus klan dengan usia berbeda enam tahun dengan Hinata. Akan dengan senang Hati menemani makan siang Hinata. Mengajak Hinata untuk berbelanja –walau selalu ditolak-. Punya sejuta pesona namun tidak mampu menjerat Hinata dengan pesonanya.

Dan yang terakhir. **Uchiha Sasuke**, Makhluk tampan lain milik keluarga uchiha. Sedang galau mencari 'suster lavender' yang sebenarnya sudah ada di depan mata. Mulai tertarik dengan Hinata karena saat di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata akan bersikap tertutup lagi dingin. Dengan senang hati menerima jabatan yang beberapa bulan lalu dia tolak –duduk di kursi direktur RS Konoha- dengan alasan yang terbilang ANEH.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

**Info: Hinata: 19Tahun, Sasuke: 22Tahun, Naruto: 23tahun, Neji: 24 tahun, Itachi: 25tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 email belum terbaca**

**.**

**.**

**From: Neji niisan**

**Subject: -**

**Sedang apa? Di mana? Kenapa telpon niisan tidak dijawab?**

**.**

**.**

**From: Neji niisan**

**Subject: -**

**Ada hal penting menyangkut Hyuga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terus dan terus Hinata membaca satu-persatu email dari sang kakak. Sampai tiba pada saat email ke sebelas membuatnya menahan nafas bahkan seakan ingin sekali menangis.

**From: Neji niisan**

**Subject: Bunda sakit! Balaslah!**

**Sejak kapan kau tidak peduli dengan pesan Niisan, Hinata?**

**Bunda sakit. Dan beliau ingin sekalli bertemu denganmu. Ambilah cuti untuk semester ini. Ini demi Bunda.**

Tes! Luruh sudah air mata HInata. Dengan terburu Hinata bergegas berjalan ke ruangan Tsunade. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ini sudah malam, dan sesuai perjanjian jika Hinata ada perlu dengan Tsunade di malam hari maka ruangan Tsunade terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" suara Tsunade terdengar samar dari telinga Hinata.

"Tsunade _san_, apa aku boleh mengambil cuti untuk enam bulan kedepan?" dengan suara parau Hinata memandang Tsunade. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan keinginan agar Tsunade mengabulkan ucapannya.

"enam bulan? Itu terlalu lama Hinata. Bahkan jika ingin cuti selama tiga hari saja kau haru izin ke direktur." Tsunade sedikit kasihan melihat Hinata, ini malam. Dan jika sikap Hinata begini rapuhnya maka ada hal mendalam yang membuatnya begini.

"Tap-pi Tsunade _san_-" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh helaan nafas Tsunade yang langsung disusul dengan pertanyaan bertubi. Dan dengan segala permohonan Hinata bahkan penjelasan yang menyentuh hati. Tsunade memberi izin Hinata –dengan syarat- Sasuke juga memberikan izin pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tsunade, Hinata bergegas untuk kembali melakukan kegiatan keliling rumah sakit. Ini malam hari. Tanpa ada Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata tidak perlu menggunakan _softlens_ atau _parfume_ seperti yang biasa dia gunakan jika matahari ada di peraduannya.

Berjalan di lorong Rumah sakit sambil sesekali menengok ke ruang rawat adalah hal biasa jika shift malam. Tapi malam ini ada yang tidak biasa.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui banyak CCTV tertuju padanya, bukan CCTVnya yang tidak biasa. Tapi orang yang berada di ruang pengawasan CCTV yang tidak biasa.

"Sesuai data yang aku terima dari beberapa CCTV yang menuju ruangan tempat kau dulu dirawat. Hanya suster ini yang sering datang untuk sekedar melihat keadaanmu." Ucap seorang Pria dengan rambut dikuncir bagaikan nanas.

"Maksudmu, 'suster lavender' yang selama ini kucari adalah Hinata?" jawab sosok lain dengan masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang dalam layar.

"Ya! dan analisisku selalu tepat!" ucap sang nanas kembali.

"Tapi dia bermata onyx. Dan lagi-"  
"Hey sekarang zaman sudah modern, tinggal gunakan _softlens_ dan _'BOM'_ semua bisa terjadi." Ucap nanas memotong suara sang bos.

"Hah! Meski aku agak ragu, tapi kau ada benarnya Shika." Sasuke semakin intens memandang sosok Hinata dari ruang pengawasan.

"Ck Merepotkan! Aku akan pulang dan sebaiknya kau kembali keruanganmu! Kalau perlu kau hadang saja gadis itu untuk lebih memastikan." Sedikit melirik ke jam tangan miliknya, dengan santai Shikamaru memberikan ide –yang menurut Shika sendiri adalah ide bodoh-.

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa dia suster**Ku** dan lagi dia cantik!" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruang pengawasan.

'_Dasar pantatAyam bodoh! Semangat sekali dia! Bahkan sampai OOC begitu. Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa segera pulang.'_

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuga- Desa Ame**

"Apa Bunda yakin Hinata benar-benar akan pulang?" ucap Neji ragu pada bundanya. Sudah sejak tadi bahkan sejak kemarin Neji menghubungi Hinata agar mau mengambil cuti dan kembali ke Ame, namun nyatanya tidak ada pesan balasan dari Hinata, telpon pun tidak diangkat.

"Bunda sangat yakin! Kau kan tahu jika Hinata sangat sayang dengan bunda." Tidak biasanya sang bunda sesemangat ini. Bahkan Hanabi, Neji dan Ayahnya –Hyuga Hiashi- sweatdrop serempak.

"Tapi bunda, bukankah mengaku sakit juga ada konsekuensinya?" kini Hiashi yang mengambil suara. Semenjak tinggal di desa Hiashi menjadi pribadi yang hangat kepada keluarga maupun pada warga sekitar.

"Tinggal berpura-pura sakit. Dan semua beres."

"Huh! Tau begitu aku tidak akan bercerita tentang analisa Tenten_ chan._"

"Salahmu sendiri memanfaatkan pacar cantikmu itu. Ya tapi setidaknya dia sangat membantu." Ucap Haruka –lagi.

"Eh, Neji _nii_! Bukankah _niisan_ bilang Tenten _neesan_ akan ke sini?"

"Iya. Tuh dia sudah di kamarku. Sedang tidur sepertinya." Dengan santai Neji melirik kearah kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"APA?!" secara berbarengan Hiashi, Hanabi dan Haruka berbicara.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada bunda?"

"Hehe… habisnya tadi bunda sedang di kamar mandi."

"Ahhh… bunda ingin bertemu Tenten _chan_." Seru Haruka sambil berjalan kearah kamar Neji.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan keberadaan keluarga Hiashi?" suara baritone tersebut tertuju pada beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Belum tuan, tapi menurut data yang kami terima seorang keturunan Hyuga bekerja di RS Konoha." Ucap salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam tersebut.

"Bisa kalian perlihatkan wajah orang itu?" Sebuah potret seorang gadis dengan seragam perawat diperlihatkan oleh sang bodyguard.

"Datanya?" seakan mengerti sebuah amplop coklat diserahkan ke sang master.

**Personal data**

**Nama: Hyuga Hinata**

**Usia: 19 tahun**

**Nama keluarga: Hyuga Neji**

**Kegiatan: Mahasiswa ekonomi di Universitas Konoha**

**Status: Karyawan magang**

"Hinata _san_ diterima menjadi karyawan magang karena Tsunade _san _melihat kinerja dan kerja keras Hinata _san._"

"Jika ada data yang lain kalian harus lapor padaku! Kalian boleh pergi!" Ucap sang master dan dijawab anggukan oleh beberapa bodyguard.

Kini ruangan dengan aksen modern ini kembali senyap. Hanya ada sang Master yang tersenyum sambil bergumam.

'_Hiashi, Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan klanku yang selama ini menyusahkan kalian.'_

.

.

.

.

'Tap tap tap'

Saat ini Hinata masih asik berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Senyum mengembang dari bibir ranum miliknya. Meski sesekali masih ada saja tetesan air mata yang menggenangi pipinya.

'Tap'

'_tap' _

Kali ini Hinata terdiam. Ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Berusaha tidak perduli Hinata kembali berjalan.

'Tap tap Tap'

'_Tap tap tap tap' _kini langkah yang mengikuti Hinata semakin cepat, hingga.

'**Grep**' sebuah lengan kekar menahan laju langkahnya. Lengan yang begitu kokoh kini melingkari pinggangnya. Panik! Hinata berusaha untuk berteriak. Namun yang ada mulutnya segera ditahan oleh tangan kerah lainnya.

'Hmmp hmmpp' mencoba berontak! Justru seretanlah yang Hinata terima.

Dengan perasaan takut akhira Hinata memilih untuk menutup mata. Hingga menyadari tubuhnya diangkat perlahan dan terasa ringan.

.

.

.

.

'**Krieeettt**' suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Orang yang tadi menggendongnya ala _bridalstyle_ kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu _Lavender chan_." 'deg' Suara baritone yang begitu Hinata kenal. Takut melihat siapa orang yang semakin mendekapnya, Hinata justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada pria yang menggendongnya.

'_Aroma ini… aku yakin pernah menghirupnya! Bahkan aku tergila-gila dengan aroma ini. Ini adalah harum tubuh—"_

"Uchiha _san_!" kesenyapan kembali hilang saat Hinata menggeluarkan suaranya. Dengan takut-takut Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu tampan kini begitu dekat jaraknya dengan Hinata.

'_Astaga! Dia tampan sekali. Harum tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya, rasanya aku tidak ingin lepas dar—Huh! Apa-apaan sih aku ini! Harusnyakan aku berontak. Bukan malah terpesona seperti ini. Dan lagi, kenapa Uchiha san memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Jangan-jangan…'_

"Kau melamun! Apa segitu terpesonanya dengan wajahku hingga kau mengabaikanku di sini." Ucap sang Uchiha sambil menyeringai –seringai tampan yang begitu langka.

"Tidak!" ucap Hinata tegas. Dengan sekali hentak, Hinata mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya yang masih berada di gendongan sang Uchiha.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih aku mau menggendongmu!"

"Maaf saja Uchiha _san_, karena saya tidak meminta anda menggendong saya!" dengan tanpa ketakutan Hinata menanggapi ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya! Dan lihatlah. Wajahmu sudah sangat merah." Dengan gerakkan kaku Hinata menyentuh pipinya _'apa benar wajahku memerah?'_ gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Mungkin saja karena saya demam." Ucap Hinata mengelak perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin sekali! Sudah jelas-jelas aku sempat berdekatan dengan keningmu, dan kau tidak demam." Kini Sasuke kembali tidak mau mengalah.

"Ak-ku dem-mam kok!" _'Lho! Kok aku mendadak gagap sich! Inikan sudah malam'_ menggeleng singkat. Hinata kembali menegakkan pandangannya kearah Uchiha seolah menentang.

"Baik biar aku periksa." Tubuh sang Uchiha semakin mendekat! Mencoba memisahkan jarah antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

"M-mau ap-pa?" ucap Hinata kembali tergagap sambil melangkah mundur.

'**duk**' tubuh Hinata sukses menghantam tembok. 'Habis sudah riwayatku' pikir Hinata. Berbagai macam hal yang 'iya-iya' tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha semakin mendekat. Kini senyum tulus terpancar dari wajahnya. Semakin mendekat, sang tuan Uchiha mulai menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Kembali menjauh guna menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang ada pada bagian dahi Hinata. Dan kembali menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kau tidak demam." Dengan jantung berdebar Hinata memaksakan diri untuk menutup matanya. Deru nafas sang tuan Uchiha membuat desiran halus pada bagian perutnya. Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sana.

"Buka matamu Hinata _san_." bukannya membuka mata, Hinata justru semakin mengeratkan kedua sisi kelopak matanya.

"Tid-dak Uc-chi-ha san. dan seb-baik—"

"Panggil namaku." Ucapan terbata Hinata terpotong oleh suara baritone di hadapannya.

"Eh"

"Coba sebutkan namaku."

"Sas-suk-ke sam-"

"Kun! Panggil aku dengan _suffix _itu."

"Tap-pi" tangan HInata yang semula ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya kini dicengkramerat oleh Sasuke. Ya! Pria yang tadi membawanya dan yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Direktur di tempat Hinata saat ini menginjakkan kaki.

"Panggil namaku dan tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Sas-ssuk-ke _kun _ada appa?" wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ini adalah posisi terdekat kedua setelah insiden pembiusan Sasuke.

"Buka matamu _lavender chan_. Aku rindu warna matamu."

'**Deg**' gemuru detal jantung Hinata semakin terdengar. Dengan takut-takut Hinata mendongakkan mata dan menatap onyx yang begitu menghanyutkan.

"Matamu cantik jika tanpa _softlense_ Lavender chan! Beruntung aku mengikuti saran Shikamaru untuk mengikutimu."

Hinata masih saja bingung. Siapa itu Shikamaru dan lagi—_'Astaga! Aku tidak pakai softlense. Pantas saja Sasuke san mengenaliku! Bagaimana ini.'_

Berusaha meronta. Hinata memilih menginjak ujung sepatu Sasuke dengan _fantopel_ miliknya.

"Au! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi! karena aku sudah menemukanmu _Lavenderku…_"ucap Sasuke sambil menyatukkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis dan menggoda milik Hinata. Meresapi tiap mili bagian bibir Hinata. Melumatnya hingga Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya.

'**Bruk!**' sesuatu yang runcing menghantam asset miliknya!

"Arrgh! Hinata kau menyakiti asset ku!" ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi miliknya yang baru saja dihantam oleh dengkul runcing Hinata.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha _san! _ini mendesak." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari menjauhi ruangan tempatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tamat_

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi boong… tunggu lanjutannya di chap selanjutnya ya! Pemeran lainnya akan tampil pada chap berikutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Jyaaa… see you next chap #KissSATU1_

**Tbc **

**Trims to all reader yang mau baca dan nyempetin review bahkan follow&amp;Fav.**

**Rambu hanya baru bisa update segini. Maklum belakangan ini sedang disibukkan oleh cerita masalalu yang bikin galau. Tapi ! semoga kalian suka sama chap ini ^.^V**

**Note: mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya rambu akan lama update karena kendala sulit login ke FFN.**


	9. salah sangka

**Mohon agar tidak jadi silent reader.**

* * *

_Perbincangan mereka terlihat semakin membuahkan hasil. Ini tentang sang 'Hyuuga tengah' dan penawar yang hanya diketahui clue'nya saja tanpa tahu obat yang sebenarnya._

"_Jadi intinya kita harus mencari keturunan laki-laki dari klan terkemuka?" tanya sang gadis bercepol dua._

"_Bisa jadi. Tapi kita juga harus tahu 'gelap' dalam gulungan yang pernah Neji-san berikan memiliki makna apa." Ucap sang pemuda Aburame._

"_Mungkin kau harus membuka kacamata hitam milikmu agar kau tahu makna 'gelap' yang sebenarnya." Ucap Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan._

"_Sial!Ini namanya kesenangan, dog!"_

"_Dasar seranggaAdict!"_

"_Hei!Kalian ini ya!" Ucap sang gadis Yamanaka._

"_Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini. Shino, Kiba. Seharusnya kalian bersikap lebih sopan."Ucapan itu sangat ditekankan oleh Tenten. Pandangan matanya melirik kearah seorang pria paruhbaya yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka._

_Shino hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menunduk sekali seolah meminta Kiba hanya menyengir tidak bersalah._

"_Tidak apa-apa Tenten, Aku bahkan senang rumah ini menjadi ramai." Ucap sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga masih dengan wajah datarnya._

"_Baiklah, jadi apa inti dari pembicaraan ini?" tanya Neji seolah mengingatkan yang lain agar kembali ke perbincangan semula._

"_Begini Neji-kun. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah aku bicarakan saat kau ke Konoha beberapa waktu lalu. Aku menemukan fakta lain yang sangat mencengangkan—"_

"…"

"—_Ternyata setelah kau kembali 'Sang Hitam' menyamar menjadi dirimu dan menyebabkan Hinata tidak bisa bekerja di RS pada malam hari. Namun saat ada Seminar di kampus, sang Hitam menyeringai seolah mendapatkan mangsa." _

"_Jadi maksudmu?"_

"_Ugh… intinya kita butuh laki-laki seusia Hinata atau maksimal berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Hinata untuk menemukan penawar Hinata."Tenten memandang kearah Ino seolah memberi kode untuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Salah satu penawarnya adalah membiarkan Hinata berada di dekat laki-laki." Ucap Ino dengan nada takut-takut. Ino belum lama ini bergabung dengan Tenten, Kiba dan Shino. Namun Ino sangat tahu bahwa Hiashi dan Neji adalah dua orang yang sangat protective terhadap Hinata dan kehidupan pribadi sangat tahu karena Hinata sering menolak pergi berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan karena tidak diperbolehkan ayahnya atau Neji._

"_Singkatnya berkencan."Ucap Tenten melanjutkan pembicaraan._

_Dua pasang mata menatap Tenten tajam seolah tidak mengizinkan ide yang Tenten ucapkan._

"_Engg… atau bisa dimulai dengan alasan bisnis. Seperti bertemu klien?"Sambung Ino sambil menyenggol Tenten._

"_Kami memiliki ide yang sudah sedemikian rapih. Aku akan mencari data tentang bebrapa Pemuda dari pewaris klan-klan se-Jepang. Nyonya Haruka sangat berperan penting di aku berharap agar Neji-san dan Hiashi-sama mau membantu kami."_

"_Maksud kalian Hinata akan berkencan dengan beberapa Pemuda agar kita tahu penawarnya ada pada siapa?" tanya Neji coba menganalisis hasil penjelasan tiga orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya._

"_Yup!Dan aku juga Shino termaksud dari pemuda tersebut."_

"_Apa!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

**Info: Hinata: 19Tahun, Sasuke: 22Tahun, Naruto: 23tahun, Neji: 24 tahun, Itachi: 25tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Hinata berada di dalam kereta. Duduk manis sambil menyandarkan dahinya di kaca kereta. Tatapan matanya terlihat jika dia kembali mengingat alasanya pulang ke desa. Ibunda yang selama ini membesarkannya sedang sakit. Entah sakit apa, tapi Hinata sangat tahu jika dirinya diminta pulang, maka bundanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Pesan terakhir yang diterima Hinata dari Neji mengabarkan bahwa bundanya sering mengigau memanggil nama Hinata.

.

.

.

To: Neji Niisan

Niisan, aku sudah tiba di stasiun. Niisan akan menjemputku atau bagaimana?

_._

_._

_From: Neji niisan_

_Aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana_

_._

_._

'_Haaaahhh' _Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir merah milik sang gadis. Beginilah dirinya jika kembali ke desa. berdiam diri Di stasiun dan menunggu hingga beberapa puluh menit kemudian Neji datang menjemputnya.

Kini… sudah hampir satu jam Hinata menunggu dan Neji masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hinata bukanlah sosok gadis yang gemar mengumpat, jika suatu hal tidak sesuai keinginannya. Dia hanya akan menghela nafas dan terse-

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Hinata."

-nyum. Memperlihatkan keanggunannya yang mampu membuat semua mahkluk sebangsa adam meneguk ludah dan berkeringat. Masih dengan senyum tulus Hinata mengikuti langkah Neji menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya bertemu sang Bunda.

.

.

.

**Di sisi Sasuke**

Lembayung senja sudah mulai menggelayut. Semburat orange juga menerangi ruangan kerja ini. Sasuke masih saja terdiam sambil memandang beberapa memo yang sempat dia temukan.'Memo Lavender'. Memo yang telah dia ketahui siapa yang yang membuat. Senyum dibibirnya tak henti terukir saat mengingat mata bulan yang sampai saat ini begitu dia rindukan. kata Shikamaru, _Suster Lavender_-Nya adalah sosok yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke sangat ingat bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa memo yang saat ini berada di tangannya adalah buatan Hinata.

**.**

_**Flash back**_

Saat ini Sasuke sedang memperhatikan beberapa hasil rekaman yang dikirim oleh Shikamaru. Matanya memicing saat yang terlihat hanya sosok sang kakak yang sedang berbincang dengan sang paman sambil berjalan menuju ruangan kepala kedokteran –Tsunade Senju-.

Dengan serius Sasuke memperhatikan detail waktu dan gerakan mulut dua orang yang sangat menyayangi dirinya. Sedikit merutuki Speaker yang rusak sehingga tidak bisa merekam suara dari Itachi dan Obito.

'Tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, dirinya menganggap bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya hanya beberapa _OB_ yang memang biasa membersihkan ruangannya.

'_Krieeet'_ Lagi. Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat Sasuke terganggu sedikitpun. Namun setelah menghitung sekitar lima menit dan tidak ada suara pintu yang tertutup atau suara orang yang keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeriksa siapa yang dengan berani masuk ke ruangannya lebih dari lima menit.

Saat akan membuka pintu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat sosok gadis cantik yang semalam membuat dirinya bersikap OOC.

Diperhatikannya sosok Hinata yang sedang menulis. Sasuke tidak jadi keluar ruangan penngawas.

_Cantik dan manis_kata itu tanpa sadar terucap dari bibirnya, bahkan senyum menawan ikut terukir di sana.

Masih memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang terlihat mengubah-ubah raut wajahnya. Memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sasuke mengabadikan setiap gerak-gerik sang gadis sambil berusaha agar tidak ketahuan. Senyum semakin merekah saat melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak bersemu sambil memandang sebuah objek.

Pandangan mata Sasuke ikut terarah dan melihat apa yang membuat sang gadis bersemu. Dan_ bingo!_Hinata melihat beberapa bingkai berisi memo yang memang sengaja Sasuke letakkan di hadapan Kursinya. (_mengikuti saran Shikamaru, agar Sasuke lebih mudah mengingat tentang Suster lavender. Dan Dia mengikuti saran itu._)

Kembali memperhatikan sosok Hinata, Sasuke melihat Hinata mengeluarkan memo dengan warna yang begitu dia kenal. Di sana HInata terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu. Meletakkan memo-memo tersebut ke beberapa tempat. Kembali terdiam hingga tersenyum manis dan memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

'_Suster lavender –Hinata Hyuuga… aku akan mendapatkanmu hingga kau enggan berhenti dan tetap berada di sisiku.'_

_._

Senyum manis terlihat dari sosok Sasuke. Pria itu dengan yakin bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju kantor Tsunade. Bahkan dia mengabaikan surat pengunduran diri Hinata.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion- Desa Ame**

.

Saat tiba di rumah, Hinata langsung menemui bundanya. Wajah sang ibunda terlihat sangat lelah. Bibirnya pucat bahkan terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata yang saat itu melihat, hanya mampu meneteskan air mata. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan bekerja hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan ibunya.

"Bundamu terlalu rindu padamu. Apa kau mau menemani ibumu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan?"Hiashi memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik, gurat kesedihan terlihat pada diri Hiashi (gurat kesedihan karena telah membohongi putrinya).

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat ayah saja yang menjaga Bundamu."Hinata melihat lagi bundanya. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang hadir di dahi sang bunda kemudian mengecup singkat kening sang bunda dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

'Cklek' Tepat saat pintu kamar tertutup. Haruka–Istri Hiashi-, membuka matanya kemudian nyengir dengan tidak elitnya "Bagaimana ektingku?Bagus kan?" ucap Haruka sambil tersenyum dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Melihat perbuatan istrinya, Hiashi hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian sudah boleh keluar." Suara baritone Hiashi membuat empat sosok lain yang sebelumnya bersembunyi keluar. Terlihat Ino dan Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari lemari, Kiba dari kolong tempat tidur, sedangkan Shino baru saja keluar dari kolong meja. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Kemudian bergegas menuju salah satu rumah yang memang disediakan untuk mereka berempat.

.

.

"Selamat pagi! Ayah, Hanabi, Neji _nii_… Lho! Bunda kok ada di sini?Memangnya keadaan bunda sudah membaik?" ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut sambil memberikan kecupan ke pipi Haruka.

"Bunda tidak ingin mengabaikan kehadiranmu sayang… kan jarang sekali kau ada di Ame…" ucap sang bunda sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata…"

"Iya Ayah, Ada apa?" Hinata menengok kearah sang ayah yang tidak biasanya berbicara saat makan.

"Bundamu harus menjalani terapi di Konoha. Apa kau mau menemani bunda?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah yang kembali dibuat sendu.

"Aku mau kok ayah. Tapi terapi untuk apa?" Nah, Hiashi mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas. Salah sedikit, sama saja seperti mendoakan istrinya untuk sakit. Tapi jika tidak, Hiashi takut Hinata tidak percaya.

"Bunda akan terapi untuk menurunkan kadar gula dalam darah. Karena di desa ini peralatannya belum memadai, jadi dokter menyarankan agar bunda dibawa ke Konoha saja." Hela nafas penuh kelegaan terdengar samar dari Hiashi saat Neji membantunya bicara.

"Tapi, Ayah tidak bisa menemani. Karena ayah harus mengurus kebun dan peternakan. Sedangkan Hanabi tetap di sini karena dia masih harus sekolah." Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Meyakinkan Hinata agar dengan suka rela membantu sang Ayah.

"Aku juga harus pergi ke Korea karena belum lama ini aku menandatangani kontrak kerja. Jadi kami menyerahkan terapi padamu." Sudut bibir Neji terangkat sebelah saat melihat Hinata yang justru tertunduk.

"_Nee Chan_? Kenapa _Nee chan_ terlihat sedih?" tanya Hanabi sambil mengusap lengan Hinata –menenangkan.

"Hiks…" keluar sudah isakkan yang sejak tadi dipendam. Hinata merasa dirinya selama ini tidak berguna.

"Ma-ma-afkan aku Hiks… aku sangat tidak beguna. Aku akan membantu agar Bunda cepat sembuh." Ucap Hinata masih sesenggukkan.

Hiashi dan Haruka menjadi merasa kebohongan ini harus segera disudahi. Namun hal itu juga tidak mungkin. Membongkar tentang 'Hyuuga Tengah' sama saja membiarkan kutukan terus menghantui Hinata seumur hidupnya.

.

_'Sang Hyuuga tengah tidak boleh mengetahui kutukan ini. atau. dia akan terjebak dengan sang hitam selamanya.'_

.

Malam mulai menggelayut. Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga sudah meninggalkan desa Ame dan telah tiba di Konoha. Neji –yang membawa mobil- dan yang lainnya –yang selama di Ame memperhatikan Hinata- sudah tiba terlebih dahulu demi mengurangi kecurigaan Hinata.

Sesuai pembicaraan sebelumnya. Mereka –Hiashi, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shino dan Kiba- membuat rumah yang akan ditempati Hinata dan Ibunya seolah milik Tenten. Yang sebenarnya rumah itu asli milik Hiashi atas nama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hati-hati ya di sini. Jangan lupa hubungi ayah jika ada sesuatu hal yang mendesak."Ucap Hiashi sambil mengusap surai Indigo Hinata.

"Aku hanya beberapa hari saja di Korea. Setelahnya aku akan ikut tinggal di sini. Tenten, aku titip Hinata dan Ibuku ya." Kini Neji yang mengeluarkan suara. Berbicara dengan lembut kepada sang adik dan kekasihnya.

Setelah melakukan ritual perpisahan. Hiashi dan Neji serta Hanabi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Hinata, kamu aku tinggal tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tenten sambil memandang Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih ya atas tempat tinggal ini. Titipkan salamku untuk yang lainnya."

"Hem… Hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu! Bibi, Tenten pulang dulu ya." setelah mengecup singkat pipi sang calon mertua, Tenten bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan keanehan pada diri bahkan kaget dengan kedekatan Tenten pada bundanya.

"Sudah lama kok Tenten melakukan itu. Kadang bundanya sendiri suka cemburu, saat melihat kedekatan bunda dengan Tenten." Ucap Haruka mengurangi sedikit kecurigaan dari Hinata.

.

.

Setelah benar-benar meninggalkan rumah yang saat ini Hinata tinggali. Tenten segera mengirim e-mail untuk Neji dan yang lainnya. Ingatannya kembali berlabu saat mata miliknya dengan jelas melihat 'sang hitam', sosok yang tengah menyeringai saat melihat Neji dan Hiashi pergi dari rumah tersebut.

.

.

_**From: Tenten**_

_**To: Neji-kun, Kiba, Shino, Ino**_

_Sosok itu sudah ada lagi di sana. Ternyata dia memang hanya muncul jika di Konoha._

_Kapan kita akan melakukan rencana?_

_._

_._

_**From: Neji**_

_**Replay to All**_

_Kita harus cari clue lain. Waktu kita tiga dan Ino cari informasi dari tiap gulungan._

_Aku dan Kiba akan mencari data dan 'ide' agar bisa mempertemukan 'penawar' Hinata._

_Sedangkan Tenten, dia tetap menjaga Hinata. Dan menyusun jadwal agar kegiatan ini tidak dicurigai Hinata._

_._

_._

Setelah mendapat balasan. Mereka mulai melakukan tindakan masing-masing. Ino dan Shino yang dengan senang hati pergi kearea memorial _klan_. Kiba dan Neji yang mencari Informasi dengan meng_hack_ beberapa data. Sedangkan Tenten, dia masih setia menggunakan teropong untuk melihat pergerakan 'sang hitam' di kawasan rumah Hinata.

'_entah harus sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Hinata. Semoga Neji dan yang lainnya bisa menemukan penawar untukmu.'_Batin Tenten sambil memandang Hinata dari kejauhan.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Neji pergi dari kediaman ini. Kegiatan Hinata selama di sini hanya menyiapkan makan, memberikan hiburan dan menemani bundanya terapi -menurut Hinata-.

Tidak ada jadwal minum obat. Sesuai alibi yang dibuat Neji dan yang lainnya

.

.

Saat ini, Haruka Hyuuga sedang melakukan terapi. Beberapa teriakan halus dapat didengar oleh telinga Hinata.

Sedangkan keadaan sebenarnya, Haruka hanya terbaring biasa sambil sesekali berteriak untuk meyakinkan Hinata di luar sana. Mei terumi sang terapis -gadungan- sedang memanipulasi beberapa data untuk keperluan sang atasan -Neji Hyuga-.

.

Delapan klan ternama dari konoha telah dituliskan.

Sabaku, Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, dan Shimura.

Klan dengan keturunan Laki-laki berusia dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

"Hinata, bisa bantu niisan?"Neji yang baru saja tiba terlihat sangat kerepotan. Salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk membawa koper, sedang tangan lainnya terdapat berkas yang Hinata yakini sangat penting.

"Ada apa niisan?" Hinata mengambil alih berkas yang ada di tangan Neji.

"Hari ini aku ada dua rapat sekaligus. Kedua klien sangat aku butuhkan demi kelancaran pekerjaanku. Apa kamu bisa mewakili salah satunya?" pandangan memohon terlihat jelas di mata sewarna miliknya -namun lebih kelabu-.

"Hanya sesi wawancara untuk pembuatan artikel. Bisa kan?" Mereka telah tiba di ruang tamu. "Ah ya. Bagaimana keadaan bunda?".

Setelah meletakkan berkas milik Neji di atas meja, Hinata berjalan ke dapur -menyiapkan minum-. Dapat terlihat wajahnya yang sedang berpikit keras.

Dengan perlahan Hinata meletakkan cangkir teh untuknya dan Neji.

"Bunda baru saja tidur. Aku bukannya tidak mau, _niisan. _Tapi bagaimana dengan bunda? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan bunda sendirian di rumah." Hinata memberi penjelasan pada Neji.

"Aku sudah ada orang untuk menjaga bunda. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Suasana restoran sangat tenang. Pada sudut-sudut ruangan penuh dengan orang berbincang dengan laptop tepat di atas meja. Hinata menduga bahwa orang-orang itu tengah meeting.

Hinata melirik lagi jam tangan miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, berkali-kali tangan halus miliknya meremas. Sudah setengah jam Hinata terdiam di sini. Di meja yang sudah Neji pesan untuk pertemuannya dengan klien. Sudah setengah jam jari-jari tangan Hinata bergerak tidak beraturan. Menunggu bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata, tapi terlambat bukan ciri-ciri dirinya.

'Srek' suara bangku yang digeser membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendongak, memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang tadi dia tunggu.

Sebelumnya Hinata mengira bahwa orang yang dinantinya adalah sosok pria berumur dengan kumis atau tubuh gempal. Tapi hal yang saat ini dia lihat sangat berbeda. Dihadapannya seorang pemuda yang Hinata taksir berusia satu tahun di atasnya. Rambut merah, tatapan tegas dengan lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi mata sang pemuda.

Hinata menunduk memberi salam. Tersenyum kaku, setelah minuman pesanan mereka datang. Hinata memulai perbincangan dengan Gaara.

"Mari kita mulai wawancara singkat ini Sabaku-san." Gaara terlihat cuek sambil membaca berkas dengan tidak minat. _'Jadi pengganti yang dimaksud Neji itu adiknya sendiri. Cih!'_ batin Gaara, mengesap kopi hitam miliknya.

"Sabaku Gaara, Berusia 21 Tahun. Pengusaha muda dari Sabaku corp. , anak ke tiga dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Neji. Bla-bla…" Panjang lebar Gaara berbicara tanpa memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang tertegun. Ini Salah! Hinata Harusnya mencegah sang Sabaku bicara. Ini sesi wawancara, Harusnya ada pertanyaan dan beru di jawab.

"Sudah…" Masih dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Gaara telah selesai bicara.

.

.

'_Dia bukan Jawaban yang tepat Neji. Sosok itu masih ada di samping Hinata.' Tenten memberi jawaban singkat atas pertanyaan yang sempat Neji cetuskan._

'_Cara kita harus tetap mencoba hingga menemukan 'Penawar' yang pas.' Ucap Shino melanjutkan hasil analisis dari kegiatan 'mengintip'nya bersama yang lain._

.

.

**Sabaku no Gaara: CORET**

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak terakhir Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara. Ingin kembali kuliah, namun Hinata sudah terlanjur mengambil cuti selama satu semester.

Bundanya dikabarkan sudah mulai membaik. Sudah boleh kembali ke desa 'katanya', tapi sang bunda masih betah berada di sini –di Konoha-

'Trrrtrrrtrrr' Getar ponsel milik Hinata yang berada di atas meja, menyadarkan gadis tersebut.

Nama neji tertera pada layar.

"_bisakah kau membantuku lagi, Hinata?" _ucap Neji di seberang sana.

"Ada apa _Niisan_? Ini sudah mulai menjelang petang. Kegugupan sudah mulai lenyap dari sang dara.

"_Bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti dengan Tuan Sabaku? Ayah memintaku pulang saat ini juga. Tapi aku ada janji dengan salah satu temanmu, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia calon investor perusahaanku." _

Hinata terlihat menimbang ucapan sang kakak. Merasa mengenal Inuzuka Kiba, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan men'iya'kan ucapan Neji.

"_Terima kasih Hinata! Alamatnya akan aku kirimkan beberapa saat lagi._" semenjak tinggal di rumah ini –rumah yang ada di Konoha-, Hinata menjadi terbiasa pulang pergi dengan kendaraan umum. Jarak halte tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah yang dia tempati. Beberapa blok dari halte tersebut, Hinata bisa melihat pohon Sakura besar yang konon sangat penuh misteri dan kutukkan.

Setelah selesai berdandan –seadanya-, Hinata berjalan kearah halte menunggu dengan sabar bus tujuannya. Sebenarnya tadi Neji menawarkan taksi, tapi yaa… namanya juga Hinata, dia lebih memilih menghemat daripada harus membuang uang hanya untuk naik taksi.

.

.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Dengan tergesa, Hinata berjalan kearah alamat yang dikirimkan Neji. Waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Hinata telah terlambat tujuh menit.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu Inuzuka-san"

"Kiba! Panggil aku Kiba."

"Baik. Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu, Kiba-san"

.

_Di sudut lain tempat pertemuan ini, Tenten kembali menggeleng. 'Masih tidak sesuai harapan' ucap Tenten pada dua temannya yang berada di sana. Setelah melihat Kiba dan Hinata selesai berbincang, Tenten menjalankan rencana selanjutnya._

.

.

'BRUK!' Tubuh Hinata bertubrukan dengan seorang pemuda –aneh- yang tengah memegang gelas kopi. Baju sang pemuda terlihat aneh. Bagian lehernya tertutup jaket dan wajahnya tertutup kacamata hitam. Siapapun dia, Hinata hanya merasa aneh. Ini sudah malam, pukul Sembilan lebih dan lelaki dihadapannya menggunakan kacamata hitam catat itu! **Kacamata Hitam.**

Hinata menunduk meminta maaf.

"Hn. Tidak apa, aku juga sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan." Hinata mendongak saat dirasa suara orang yang dia tabrak tidak terdengar asing.

"Sen-pai."

"Oh kau Hinata." Jawab Shino santai. "Sedang apa? Tumben aku melihatmu ada di luar. Bukankah seharusnya kau di RS?" Posisi tubuh mereka mulai sejajar.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari bertemu klien Neji _niisan_. Eng… senpai sekali lagi, maaf."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Shino sambil mengusap sayang kepala Hinata.

'Trrtttrrttrrttt' getar ponsel Shino membuat obrolan mereka terhenti.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Kau serius? Baik. Kita bicarakan nanti dengan**nya**."

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus, Shino mohon undur dari dari Hinata. Ada hal gawat yang dia terima dari telpon.

.

.

.

_Di sudut lain tempat Hinata dan Shino bertemu. Tenten terlihat mondar mandir, wajahnya penuh senyum juga gurat ke khawatiran._

'_Bagaimana bisa' itu adalah kata yang terus terucap dari bibirnya. _

_Setelah menelpon Shino, dan meminta Shino menemuinya. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju tempat pertemuan bersama Neji dan yang lainnya._

.

.

**Sang Hitam **tidak terlihat saat Shino dan Hinata bertemu. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi justru saat Shino dan Tenten meninggalkan Hinata.

.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, _suster_." Lengan Hinata di tarik oleh Sasuke. Memaksa. Hinata terpekik.

"Dan jangan harap kau dapat lepas dari diriku lagi." merasa Hinata berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Akhirnya Sasuke menggendongnya dengan _gaya pengantin_.

.

.

'_Maafkan saya Master! Nona Hyuuga di bawa paksa oleh Tuan muda.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tebece dulu yaa_

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

**A/N : **Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang eksta lama ini. Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa.

Rambu agak down saat tahu review di chap sebelumnya jauh dari kata cukup #radagilaReview.

.

**Sudah rambu perbaiki typo(s) nya. terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan**

.

Trims to: **Vampire Uchiha, Hinataholic, chan, altaOsapphire, aindri961, hana37, Hallow-sama, , NatsumeAoi, re, BommiePark24, Shinysoul, Voldmaster.**

.

**Mohon agar tidak jadi silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rambu tunggu Review kalian**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Semakin Rumit

**Mohon agar tidak jadi silent reader.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Flashback_**

_Saat ini Ino berada dalam ruang hampa. Hanya ada warna putih tanpa corak lainnya._

_Sebelumnya dia berada di sebuah komplek perbatasan. Komplek biasa namun penuh dengan misteri._

_._

_._

"_Aku berhasil masuk!" ino berseru sendiri. Saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah lingkungan kerajaan._

"_Apa yang sedang nona lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara dengan nada berat membuat Ino menoleh, wajahnya begitu terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang dia anggap prajurit menatap wajahnya penuh selidik._

'_Bagaimana bisa dia melihatku?' Ino bertanya dalam hati. Matanya masih menelisik sosok sang prajurit. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, bola mata Ino menari kesana-kemari. _

"_Anda tentu bisa menjawab ucapan saya, nona." Ino kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang prajurit._

"_A-A-akku akku…" Ino berkata kelu saat sang prajurit mendekat padanya. 'Astaga! Seharusnya mereka tak melihatku.' Ino mundur seketika. Namun sesuatu yang hangat seakan mengganjal gerakan kakinya._

'_Srash!' daun-daun berterbangan tepat saat Ino menembus 'sosok' yang sedang duduk termenung. Dipandangnya sang sosok 'gadis' dengan balutan kimono indah berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura._

"_Nona…" suara sang prajurit kembali Ino dengar. 'Ternyata yang sejak tadi prajurit itu panggil, adalah dia.' Ino memandang sosok gadis. Semakin diperhatikan, tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sang gadis… Ino sangat yakin bahwa putri di hadapannya tengah menangis. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, bahkan tangan seputih porselen itu kini menutup wajah yang terlihat merah._

_._

_._

"_Ak-ku sudah kal-lah Iruk-ka san. Aku sudah kalah! Hiksss" Kata-kata dengan nada kencang namun bergetar, Ino yang mendengar ikut merasakan sedih. "Aku gagal hiks Iruka hiks san… dia lebih memilih menyegel dirinya hiks." Tetes air mata semakin mengali, menganak sungai pada pipi yang terlihat semakin merah._

"_Nona. Sebaiknya nona segera masuk, langit malam tidak baik untuk nona." Sosok yang Ino anggap prajurit seolah mengabaikan ucapan 'nona'nya. Meski terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan ikut tercetak di wajah sang prajurit ._

"_Ak-ku hiks ak-ku tid-dak ak-kan pernah mendapatkannya Iruka san." suaranya semakin parau bercampur dengan derai hujan. Ino masih di sana, menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat membuat dirinya penasaran. Sang 'nona' terlihat semakin terpuruk. Kimono mewah yang ia kenakan mulai basah dan bercampur dengan tanah yang ia pijak. Ino berdiri, berjalan menghampiri sang 'nona'. Terdiam. Ino memperhatikan sosok yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Gadis cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna darkpurple. Wajahnya tertutup poni rata, hanya terlihat bibir merah merekah yang bergetar dengan gumaman yang tidak mampu terdengar oleh telinga Ino. 'Dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata' ino membatin, semakin mendekat dan berusaha menggapai surai yang menutupi sosok sang 'nona'. _

_Belum sempat tangan itu menggapai helai darkpurple sang 'nona', Ino merasakan dirinya ditarik 'bagai besi yang tertarik magnet'. Kencang. Keras. Dan sangat keras hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit._

_Semua berubah putih._

"_Tenagaku tidak cukup." Ino mengistirahatkan dirinya. Masih di ruang hampa yang tak terjangkau oleh mata ataupun langkah. Ino membiarkan dirinya terduduk. Menarik nafas sejenak, mengingat dengan pasti sosok yang tadi sempat dia lihat. Meski samar, Ino meyakini bahwa sosok tersebut mengenggam sebuah benda. Entah apa._

"_**Kau sudah berani menggangguku, anak manis!"**_

"_**Sebaiknya kau pergi!"**_

"_**Pergi!"**_

_._

_._

_._

_Suara-suara menghampiri gendang telinga Ino. Tubuhnya yang terduduk seolah melayang._

'_Zrash!' "Kau telah MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU! Kau pantas menerima Ini!"_

'_Krak' kali ini seperti suara ranting yang terinjak kasar.'Arggghh' Geraman terdengar kembali. _

"_b-bod-doh!" Geram suara lain. "Ak-ku akan mengutuk keturunanmu!" meski samar Ino dapat melihat cairan merah yang berceceran. Menghiasi dengan pasti sebuah taman penuh dengan guguran bunga Sakura._

"_DIA!" sosok yang samar mulai terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya tegap. Rambutnya sewarna langit malam. Sorot matanya kaku, jari telunjuknya menunjuk dengan pasti sosok tak berdaya yang tengah bersimbah darah dengan sebuah pisau tepat menusuk jantung._

_Matanya merah menyala. "ANAK BUSUKMU! Aku akan membuat anakmu menyesal telah menolak anakku!" sosok itu merapalkan sebuah mantera. _

_Bayang-bayang penuh dengan warna merah dan darkblue mengelilingi sosok bersimbah darah yang sejak tadi mulai melayang._

"_Dengan darahnya. DENGAN DARAHNYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT DIA TERSIKSA!" guguran bunga sakura berterbangan bercampur bersama dengan bayang-bayang penuh warna. Terangkat. Sosok bersimbah darah itu terangkat. Ino melihat dengan jelas bentuk wajah sosok tersebut. Kulitnya putih pucat. Darah menetes berjatuhan mengenai akar-akar pohon yang timbul di tanah._

"_HENTIKAN!" seru sosok lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan anaknya yang bersimbah darah. "Berhenti OROCHI!" _

'_DRASH' hantaman keras menghantam sosok yang tengah memandang anaknya yang melayang._

_Sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Orochi memandang rendah sosok yang baru saja dia hajar. "CIH! Jangan sebut aku penyihir jika aku tidak mampu mengalahkanmu!"_

_Ino merasakan kepalanya pening. Tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan seiring dengan hantaman-hantaman yang diberikan Orochi kepada sang 'ayah'._

"_DIA AKAN MENJADI BAYANG-BAYANG HYUUGA! Menjadikan Hyuuga tengah menderita karena bayang-bayangnya!" mata merah menyala milik Orochi terlihat berputar dan berubah warna menjadi kuning dengan garis hitam._

"_ULAR BIADAB!" meski tubuhnya tak lagi mampu berdiri. Sang 'Ayah' menghampiri anaknya dengan menyeret tubuhnya._

"_Ayah akan membebaskanmu, nak!" ucap sosok 'Ayah'. Tangannya membentuk sebuah segel, _

"_Cintamu akan berbalas!-_

_Meski harus menanti jutaan malam.-_

_Meski harus melewati ratusan tahun.-_

_Aku akan menghadirkan cinta dalam tidur panjangmu. Satu kecupan tulus! Kau serta Hyuuga akan segera terbebaskan!"_

_Sinar terang memberikan tanda bahwa perjalanan masa lampau yang Ino lalui berakhir begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_Satu kejadian panjang. Sangat panjang. Kini Ino kembali merasakan dirinya ditarik. Melayang bagaikan kapas yang tertiup angin._

_Kemudian mulai terbangun dalam keremangan malam. Tepat di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang selama ini di jauhi oleh semua orang._

**_END Flashback_**

.

.

.

**Ruang pertemuan**

"Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Neji bertanya sambil memandang wajah sayu Ino. Ino baru saja pulang dari lingkungan sejarah dua klan besar. Bukan di dunia nyata, melainkan di dunia tanpa nama.

Menjejaki masa lalu dari setiap benda, Ino menceritakan setiap detail yang dia temukan, Bahkan Ino mendapatkan potongan dari gulungan perjanjian yang telah lama dicari oleh Neji.

"Aku akan tetap mencoba untuk mencari clue selanjutnya. Aku sangat yakin kalauada misteri lain yang akan terpecahkan. Tapi aku butuh waktu paling tidak satu minggu. Aku harus memulihkan tenagaku." Ino bersender pada sofa beludru yang sejak tadi dia duduki. Matanya mulai terpejam. Sesekali Ino menghela nafas, tanda bahwa dirinya begitu kelelahan.

Melihat sikap Ino, Neji hanya terdiam. Mata bulan miliknya menelusuri potongan gulungan perjanjian yang Ino dapatkan saat dirinya tersadar. Yang menurut Ino adalah benda yang di pegang sang gadis.

"Terima kasih Ino. Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri, aku akan memberimu istirahat 2 minggu."

Kembali meneliti gulungan tersebut, Neji membiarkan Ino terlelap dan menjelajah dalam mimpi meski Neji tahu kalau posisi Ino tidak nyaman tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

'Cklek!'

Pintu ruangan Neji terbuka, di sana ada Tenten dan juga Shino yang baru saja tiba. Wajah Tenten terlihat berseri.

"Aku punya kabar baik!" seru Tenten sambil menarik tubuh Shino. Neji terlihat tidak suka saat sang kekasih menarik tubuh Shino.

"Ups! Maaf Neji, Aku terlalu bersemangat." Shino terlihat salah tingkah saat sadar tatapan tajam Neji tertuju pada lengannya yang ditarik Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan tajam Neji –sudah biasa dia-.

"Ternyata kita tidak perlu susah mencari penawar Hinata." Neji menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Shino!" Tenten kembali menarik lengan Shino. Kali ini diikuti dengan gerakkan merangkul sebelah tangan Shino, mengabaikan Neji yang sudah tersulut amarah. Bahkan aura yang mencekam diabaikan oleh Tenten.

"Ten." Neji berkata halus.

"Hm." Tenten menyahuti Neji namun tetap merangkul lengan Shino.

'Bret' Tubuh Tenten tertarik dan jatuh tepat ke pelukan Neji.

"Aku tidak suka kau merangkul lengan lelaki lain selain milikku." Meski tidak ada nada marah, tapi Shino sadar bahwa Neji marah dan cemburu. '_Che! Dasar Hyuuga! Bilang cemburu saja susah!.'_

"Hah! Kau ini cemburuan sekali." Tenten merajuk. Menunduk. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk baju bagian depan milik Neji, meminta Neji melepaskan pelukkannya.

'Ugh!' Tenten mengelak. Menjauh dari Neji dan kembali merangkul Shino.

"Shino adalah penawar untuk Hinata. Tadi saat mereka bertemu. Sosok Hitam tiba-tiba menghilang!"

Kali ini tidak ada tatapan tajam yang Neji layangkan. Melainkan tatapan bertanya dan juga tidak percaya. Bahkan Ino yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya sambil duduk pun membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

'_Bagaimana bisa. Sosok yang mereka cari selama ini justru berada di antara mereka –Para pencari data untuk keluarga Hyuuga-'_

Saking senangnya. Neji tidak memikirkan hal apapun –lagi- senyum kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari. Bahwa analisa Tenten adalah kesalahan yang membuat dekatnya petunjuk justru kembali mejauh.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

_**Ide Cerita pasaran (tapi Suer aku nggak nyontek milik siapapun. Ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^V)**_

_**#cerita ini Hanya Imajinasi semata| jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal itu memang disengaja #plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

**Info: Hinata: 19Tahun, Sasuke: 22Tahun, Naruto: 23tahun, Neji: 24 tahun, Itachi: 25tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jari saling bertaut memainkan bagian bawah baju, sang gadis terlihat sangat gugup. Tubuhnya kini terduduk di kursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah. Mata uniknya terkadang melirik keberbagai arah, menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang cemas dan gugup.

"Nnggg…" sesekali terdengar gumaman dari bibir ranum miliknya. Hanya gumaman kemudian kembali sunyi. Sosok lain yang ada di kursi kemudi sama sunyinya.

"Uc-chi-ha –sam-ma?" Suaranya terbata. Banyak sekali kata yang ingin ia utarakan, namun bibirnya justru terasa beku.

"Hn." Satu jawaban singkat tanpa tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kit-tta akan ke man-na?" Hanya senyum yang Hinata terima.

"Kita akan ke rumahku." Wajah yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak dan mulai memberanikan diri memadang sang pria. Meski terlihat fokus pada jalanan tapi Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa Hinata sedang memandang wajahnya.

'Ckitt' Mobil menepi dan berhenti. Sasuke melepas _seatbelt_ miliknya, kemudian bangun dan mendekat pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku **suster.**" Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'suster'. Menghirup dengan rakus wangi bunga lavender yang begitu dia rindukan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dengan agak gemetar, tangan mungil milik Hinata mulai mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

"Uch-hi-ha sam-ma." Kata-kata Hinata semakin terbata. Sedangkan Sasuke justru menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata _'sangat berbeda dengan kata-katanya yang ada di memo lavender'_ batin Sasuke.

"In-ni nama-nya pelec-cehan!" Meski nadanya membentak, namun Hinata tetap saja berbicara terbata.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggeram. Tangannya mencengkram baju bagian dada miliknya. "Argghh!" Geraman Sasuke semakin kencang.

"Uchiha sama!" Hinata panik. Kini Sasuke terlihat menunduk masih dengan memegangi dada kirinya. "Ada apa?" Hinata memandang ke arah Sasuke. Matanya membulat saat melihat ada tetesan –entah air mata atau keringat- jatuh dari sisi wajah Sasuke.

"Sakk-kitt! Ughh." Sasuke menggeram. Menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil mengundang simpati Hinata. –Astaga! Dasar Uchiha licik!- Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tangannya ke arah baju bagian depannya. Sampai Sasuke rasakan tangan halus Hinata ikut andil menggengam tangannya.

"Jangan diremas Uchiha –sama." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, berharap agar Sasuke tidak semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri –polosnya kau Hinata.

"Sak-kitt!" Kali ini tanpa memikirkan gengsi, Sasuke berpura-pura menangis. Air matanya jatuh. Wajahnya merah antara menahan tawa dan tetap berpura-pura kesakitan.

Sasuke mendongak. Tangan lain miliknya meniban tangan Hinata dan kembali meremas baju miliknya sendiri. Meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

'BRUK!' Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di pundak Hinata. Tangannya masih menggenggam baju sedang tangan yang satunya terkesan dibuat melemah.

Hinata panik. Bingung. Dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Orang yang tadi 'menculik' dirinya justru pingsan, kepalanya terjatuh di pundak Hinata. Nafas Sasuke mulai teratur. Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengalami serangan jantung. Tapi secara teori yang pernah Tsunade ajarkan padanya. Harusnya seseorang yang terkena serangan jantung tidak bisa tertolong jika tidak langsung di tangani.

"Huftt…" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya terulur menyingkirkan sebagian poni Sasuke dan mengusap kening Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat. Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengerjainya, tapi saat melihat ada bekas air mata di pipi Sasuke, Hinata mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Tidak mungkin orang se'keras' Sasuke mau menurunkan derajat dengan berpura-pura menangis.

"Tuan egois, kau itu lucu sekali sih! Tau dari mana kau kalau aku ada di sini. Huftt…" Hinata sangat ingat bahwa terakhir kali Hinata mengirim memo adalah saat dirinya mengajukan resign. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran negative, Hinata mencoba memindahkan letak kepala Sasuke. Matanya memandang sekeliling jalan yang mulai gelap. Ini di pinggir jalan dan entah kenapa Hinata justru merasa takut. Sekeliling jalan hanya terdapat rimbunan pohon. Merutuki dirinya yang mau-maunya diajak oleh Sasuke dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan memindahkan posisi kepala Sasuke agar bersandar di pahanya. Menurunkan sedikit posisi jok, Hinata akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang masih mengelus lembut surai milik Sasuke. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat elusannya berhenti dan Hinata mulai melambung dalam dunia mimpi. Sasuke justru terbangun dan tersenyum mengingat sentuhan lembut jemari Hinata pada helaian rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat. Terik mentari mengusik tidur sang gadis. Menarik selimut. Hinata memutuskan untuk menghamburkan dirinya dalam kehangatan selimut.

Load…

Loading…

Loading…

_Hangat. Lembut. Nyaman dan… dan…_

'BRAK!' Hinata mengenyahkan selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Sorot matanya terarah ke lampu kamar yang membuat mata Hinata semakin terbelalak.

'_Astaga! Ini kamar siapa?'_ Batin Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh bagian kamar. Matanya terpaku pada lampu kamar yang berserakan. Memandang bajunya yang sudah berganti dengan piyama. Tunggu…

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak. Membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitar kamar berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa Nona?" Tanya seorang maid yang saat ini memandang bingung Hinata.

'_Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah…?' _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menggantung di bibir HInata. Saat ini Hinata masih memandang bergantian antara dirinya yang terduduk dan memandang seorang gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Nona?" Hinata memiringkan wajahnya kearah maid yang masih memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku di-dim-mana?" ucap Hinata terbata. Mata Hinata kembali berkeliling menatap ruang kamar ini. Ruangan luas dengan warna cat yang terkesan lebut.

"Anda berada di Uchiha Mansion nona." Ucap sang maid.

"Ke-nap-pa a-kku ad-da di sini?"

'_Tak Tak Tak' _Belum sempat sang maid menjawab, langkah kaki sang tuan rumah sudah lebih dulu terdengar.

"Hinata…" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang halus dan pandangan mata yang teduh. Hinata mendongak membuat manik lavender dengan onyx bertemu.

Mendadak wajah HInata bersemu. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam meski masih bingung apa yang membuat dirinya ada di kamar sang Uchiha.

"Yuri kau bisa kembali ke belakang!" ucap Sasuke pada sang maid.

"Hai Uchiha _sama_!" ucap sang maid kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu menjauhi kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah ranjang yang di tempati Hinata.

"Ak-ku baik Uc-chi-ha _sama_, Bag-gaiman-na deng-an Uc-chi-ha _sama_?" Hinata merutuki gagapnya yang mendadak muncul. Bahkan kegagapan itu justru membuat Hianta tidak menyadari posisi Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan Uchiha _sama_. Kau membuat diriku merasa lebih tua." Ucap Sasuke sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

Hinata menggeser posisi duduknya saat Sasuke ikut bergabung duduk dengannya.

"Umm… baik Sasuke _sama!_ Tap-pi, kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar ini? Bukankah-"

"Ssshhht! Cukup Sasuke saja. Semalam aku sempat sadar dan memutuskan menelpon asistenku untuk datang ke tempat kita menepi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil Hinata. Dia selalu menyukai saat seperti ini, saat dimana Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma lavender dari sang gadis.

"Sasuke _sam_\- ehem maksudku, Sasuke! Bisakah anda bergeser? Aku bahkan belum mandi dan aku ras-"

"ssshhtt! Biarkan begini sebentar Hinata." _**'degdeg'**_ dari posisinya Sasuke dapat mendengar degup jantung Hinata yang semakin tidak beraturan.

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke bersandar di pundaknya. Mata Hinata mencoba mencari pandangan lain selain helai rambut sang Uchiha yang membuatnya ingin merasakan halus rambut itu.

.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

"Hinata Hilang!" Seru Haruka –Ibunda Hinata- suaranya terdengar lirih terutama saat tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar tidak ada kabar dari kemarin malam.

"Kenapa bisa Bunda? Bukankah setelah pertemuan dengan Shino, Tenten sudah memastikan Hinata pulang?" ucap Neji dengan nada yang tidak kalah khawatir.

Saat ini Hyuuga Mansion yang ada di Konoha terlihat ramai. Hiashi, Neji, Haruka, Hanabi, Team penyelidik bahkan para maid berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah tahu bahwa sang 'Putri Tengah' tidak pulang malam tadi.

"Maaf Neji… Sebenarnya semalam setelah aku mengabari Shino, aku tidak memperhatikan kepergian Hinata." Neji memandang Tenten dan Shino bergantian. Memastikan bahwa ucapan sang kekasih benar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melalaikan hal itu Ten?" ucap Ino yang saat ini berada di samping Haruka –menenangkan-.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat semalam, terutama saat tahu _'sang Hitam' _menghilang saat HInata dan Shino bertemu. Jadi tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata. Maaf—" Tenten menunduk, merasa bersalah karena begitu senangnya hingga melupakan Hinata.

"Apa Sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" ucap Hiashi memecah kebingungan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. _Chip_ yang aku letakkan di dalam ponsel Hinata juga tidak berfungsi, seolah memang ada seseorang yang sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaan Hinata." Kiba berucap sambil mengacak surai cokelatnya. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang dengan pandainya bisa memanipulasi _chip _buatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi saja?" ucap Hanabi polos.

"JANGAN!" seru seluruh orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tap-tapi, kita harus tahu keberadaan Hinata _nee_!" Seru Hanabi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

_**Sedangkan di sebuah Mansion lainnya…**_

"_Tuan, Apa kita harus bergerak sekarang?" tanya seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam._

"_Hm… Tidak perlu. Aku sangat tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin melukai __**dia**__."_

"_Tapi Tuan, Keberadaan keluarganya mulai panik karena __**dia**__ belum juga pulang…" Orang yang dipanggil tuan mulai memandang kearah sang pria, Tatapan matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak suka dibantah._

"_Butuh satu bulan untuk melemahkan kutukan itu… dan selama satu bulan itu, mereka berdua harus ada di ruangan yang sama paling tidak 5jam dalam sehari. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan leluhurku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun meski nyawaku taruhannya." Ucap sang tuan sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela besar di ruangan tempatnya saat ini._

"_Mengapa kita tidak memberi tahu pihak Hyuuga agar kita bisa bekerjasama?" kali ini yang ambil suara adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan dua keriput di bagian bawah matanya. Tangan sang pemuda sedang asik menggendong bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki._

"_Tidak bisa Itachi, jika semakin banyak yang tahu maka semakin kecil kemungkinan sang Hitam melemah! Dan itu akan semakin mempersulit kita." Ucap sang tuan, matanya kembali menerawang ke hamparan air danau yang ada di sebrang jendela._

"_Tapi… Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah yang selama ini dicari. Sasuke hanya terobsesi dengan suster lavender hingga membuat dirinya 'memenjarakan' __**dia**__." Kali ini Obito Uchiha yang mengambil suara._

_Jika dilihat lebih jelas di dalam ruangan ini terdapat beberapa orang. Pria dengan setelan baju HItam ada dua orang, sang Tuan, seseorang yang dikenal bernama Obito Uchiha, seorang Pria dengan rambut panjang dan anak kecil yang berada di gendongannya._

"_bbububbbuhhh…" Anak kecil yang sedari tadi ada di gendongan pria rambut panjang mulai berceloteh. Mata Hitamnya yang bulat memandang pada satu titik fokus, tangannya terangkat seolah meminta untuk digendong._

"_bbbuu buuubbbuuhhhh!" ucap sang anak kembali. Badannya menggeliat minta dilepaskan._

"_Ada apa dengan Arashi, Tachi?" ucap sang tuan sambil memandang laki-laki yang dipanggil Tachi._

"_Ada sesuatu!" Pria dengan setelan Hitam mulai melepas masker beserta kacamata hitam yang sempat ia gunakan, menampilkan dua bola mata yang berlainan warna._

"_Papppoo buuhh" ucap anak kecil dengan nama Arashi tangannya kembali menggapai ke tempat yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya._

_Dua mata berlainan warna itu mengarah pada satu titik yang Arashi perhatikan. Seketika matanya membualat saat melihat sosok lain yang ada di ruangan ini._

"_Tuan." Ucap sang Pria bermata beda pada sang tuan._

"_Dia ada di sini… si pembuat kutukan ada di sudut ruangan ini! Orochi ada di-" seru sang pria sambil berlari berusaha meraih tubuh sang tuan yang mulai limbung._

"_Tuan?!"_

"_Kakek!?"Panik bukan kepalang saat tahu sosok yang beberapa detik lalu berbincang dengan mereka justru kini terkulai tidak berdaya._

"_Kakek?! Hei Kakashi apa yang terjadi pada kakekku?!"_

"_Akan lama jika menjelaskannya,, Segera panggilakan Ambulance, Tuan butuh penanganan segera Obito-sama!"_

_Kegaduhan kembali terdengar saat para maid dibuat bingung dengan keadaan sang tuan muda. Tuan yang begitu mereka hormati kini berbaring tak berdaya di tandu yang dengansegera di bawa menuju ke Ambulance._

_._

_._

_._

Sosok lain hadir saat si Hitam ingin dilemahkan.

Arashi, bayi laki-laki yang saat ini sudah berpindah tangan dari Tachi ke maid mulai kembali berceloteh.

Mata bulatnya yang hitam pekat sedikit berwarna merah saat tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari.

'_Aku juga akan kembali campur tangan atas rapalan mantra yang ratusan tahun lalu aku ikrarkan'_

_Hanya butuh 'darah' dan tetesan air suci agar semuanya menjadi nyata!_

_._

_._

_._

'_Splashh!' _setelahnya sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Orochi itu… menghilang selayaknya embun yang diterpa cahaya matahari.

.

.

.

Semua belum benar-benar dimulai

Dan semua belum benar-benar akan berakhir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tobeco**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chap**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to Rep -piuuu**


	11. hanya butuh sedikit lagi

Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika Kau tahu bahwa dirimu diikuti oleh sosok Hitam yang Jahil, Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Sudah sejak lama dia menyadari adanya sosok itu, sekitar 2 minggu sebelum pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dikeramaian dan sebelum saat-saat Sasuke 'menculiknya'.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata 'TAU' dan tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari hal itu begitu pula sang sosok Hitam itu sendiri.

Saat itu Hinata tak sengaja tertidur di kamar ibunya, dan saat itulah 'petunjuk' itu datang melalui mimpi yang bahkan hanya dia anggap bunga tidur.

Meski Hinata tahu dia diikuti, tapi Hinata tak mengerti maksud dari sosok hitam tersebut mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **_**–sensei**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Update sangat lama dan Sangat amat membutuhkan mimbingan dan kritikan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ide Cerita ini Pasaran tetapi aku pastikan bahwa cerita ini murni buatanku sendiri ^^v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya IMAJINASI semata | Jika merasa ada hal yang kurang masuk akal, hal tersebut memang disengaja #Plak**_

:: o.O Rambu no Baka ::

:: Present ::

**Info: Hinata (19), Sasuke (22), Naruto (33), Neji (24), Itachi (25)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang pintu kamar dengan cat cokelat, ini hari ke-5 semenjak Hinata tinggal di Mansion Uchiha. Semua semakin terasa semu untuk dirinya. Dari mulai sosok Hitam yang belakangan ini Hilang dari hari-harinya serta sikap Sasuke yang semakin kesini semakin posesif.

'Tok tok tok _Permisi Hinata sama…'_ Suara dari arah pintu menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata bergegas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Di hadapan Hinata saat ini berdiri salah seorang maid yang mulai melayaninya semenjak dia di sini. Yuki. Maid cantik yang akan dengan senang hati membantu segala keinginan Hinata.

"Ada apa Yuki-san?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan posisi berdirinya di depan pintu kamar.

'_Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda Nona, Saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa tuan Sasuke akan mengajak nona Hinata untuk makan malam. Dan Nona diminta agar segera bersiap.'_

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku."

'_Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk mengabarkan nona Hinata, Saya undur diri. Permisi…'_

Setelah kepergian Yuki, Hinata yang berniat membalikkan tubuh menunda hal tersebut. Seorang maid lain yang belakangan ini seakan sebagai seorang penasihat untuknya tengah tersenyum.

"Selamat sore HIme sama" ucap Maid dengan helaian rambut hitam itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Maid satu ini sangat berbeda menurut Hinata, sebab jika seluruh maid diminta berkumpul hanya maid satu ini saja yang tidak ada. Awalnya Hinata tidak merasa aneh tapi semakin ke sini Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa maidnya yang satu ini hanya terlihat jika dirinya sendirian.

"Maaf jika mengganggu anda Hime, Saya akan membantu Hime untuk segera bersiap." Hinata segera mempersilahkan maidnya untuk masuk ke kamar, membiarkan segala macam kebutuhannya disiapkan oleh sang maid sedangkan Hinata memilih untuk berendam.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berada di ruang makan, di hadapannya kini terbentang berbagai macam masakan buatan chef terpercaya keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan hanya dilihat. Mereka akan menangis jika kau tidak memakannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya ke Sasuke, 'Tuan Tampan'nya saat ini semakin tampan dengan stelan santai miliknya.

"Hai!" balas Hinata tanpa ingin membantah ucapan Sasuke.

"_ittadakimasu."_ Ucap Hinata mulai mengambil sumpit dan menyuap makannya tanpa pilih-pilih.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke berikan dan keduanya makan dalam keheningan

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_, Sampai berapa lama aku akan di'kurung' di mansion ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada santai yang tidak dibuat-buat, keduanya saat ini tengah berada di kamar sementara milik Hinata.

"Hn?" bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Sasuke justru kembali mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan andalannya.

"Isshhh… Aku kan sedang bertanya!" Nada bicara Hinata sedikit lebih tinggi,well… dia akan selalu begitu ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Tanpa Gagap dan Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak sedang mengurungmu. Ini tempatmu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai, "seharusnya kau sadar bahwa dari awal tempatmu memang di sini."

"Haah… Terserah Sasuke-_sama _saja." Ucap Hinata kemudian memilih merebahkan diri dan memeluk guling miliknya. Matanya hendak terpejam jika saja dirinya tidak ingat jika Sasuke ada di sini.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sasuke-_sama_!" Meski nada suara Sasuke terdengar meninggi, Tapi Sasuke justru tengah tersenyum sambil memandang Hinata yang saat ini membelakanginya sambil memeluk guling.

"Hn" balas Hinata dengan nada khas milik Sasuke.

"Kau menantangku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata, menikmati kehangatan yang selama ini dia butuhkan.

"Suster Lavender…" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil menyamankan tubuh dan kepalanya pada kehangatan Hinata.

"Hn…" Kali ini Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata hanya bergumam karena suaranya terdengar samar.

Semakin merapat, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan menghirup aroma yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa aroma lavender dari Hinata membawanya terbang jauh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**Sebuah Mansion **

"Bagaimana keadaan Hime?" ucap sang Tuan pada beberapa bawahannya yang sengaja dia tempatkan di Mansion Uchiha.

"Hime _sama_ dalam keadaan baik Tuan. Sasuke _sama_ selalu menemani Hime _sama _jika sedang ada waktu luang." Ucap salah seorang gadis yang menyamar sebagai maid diManshion Uchiha.

"Bagaimana dengan Hiashi?" Rahang tegas mirip sang Tuan membuat para bawahannya tunduk dan patuh karena wibawa yang dipancarkan.

"Tuan Hiashi mulai kewalahan mencari keberadaan Hime _sama._ Tapi Tuan Neji selalu bisa membuat keadaan membaik dengan meyakinkan bahwa Hime _sama _ dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Hn. Kalian boleh kembali bekerja." Semua bawahan sang tuan undur diri dan membiarkan tuannya duduk sendiri dalam ruang kerja yang terbilang cukup megah.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sang Tuan, gurat lelah dan gusar saat ini mulai Nampak di raut wajahnya.

"_**Keluarlah Orochi! Aku tahu kau di sini!" **_kali ini nada bicara sang tuan mulai meninggi, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ruangan yang sepi.

"_**Fu fu fu… ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah Madara. Kau masih tetap bisa mendeteksiku meski saat ini aku hanya dalam bentuk arwah." **_Sosok itu keluar dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambut panjangnya.

"_**Lama tak jumpa Madara…"**_sosok yang dipanggil Orochi berkata dengan nada yang terkesan meledek.

"_**Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Katakana apa yang kau inginkan!"**_Sang Tuan –Madara- mulai bangkit dari singasana nyamannya. Melangkah dengan langkah yang tegas menuju sosok yang terlihat samar bagai baying fatamorgana.

"_**Kau tidak pernah berubah ya! Aku menginginkan Hinata!Hinata Hyuuga!"**_Perkataan Orochi tak pelak membuat wajah Madara semakin mengeras.

"_**Tidak cukupkah kau membuat masa lalunya menderita!" **_

"_**Dia akan lebih menderita jika segera berte…muu… dengan… kuuu…"**_ Sosok Orochi lenyap bagai debu mengabaikan Madara yang semakin bimbang dengan sejuta pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya.

_Rasanya semakin menyebalkan dan menyakitkan saat tahu tetua kita melakukan kesalahan dengan memberikan kutukan yang tanpa pikir panjang._

Sang Tuan –a.k.a Madara- memandang tempat Orochi menghilang, mencerna apa yang dikatakan makhluk jadi-jadian tadi.

'Tok tok' Suara ketukan pelan –yang hampir tak terdengar- membuat Madara mengalihkan matanya menuju pintu ruang kerjanya.

'Cklek'

"_Da…daa…buu...buu" _ Kali ini sosok mungil dengan stelan baju 'kodok' tengah duduk di depan pintu ruangannya. Arashi. Anak dari cucunya Itachi. Entah di mana pengasuh sang balita namun Madara menjadi mengerti mengapa Orochi tadi tiba-tiba pergi.

Ada Arashi. Balita mungil yang akan menjadi _'Penerusnya'_ kelak suatu saat nanti.

Madara membungkukkan tubuhnya yang masih terlihat gagah meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Mengapai sang balita yang masih asik dengan dunianya.

"_Jii…jii…da! Huhuhuuuaaa… Jiii… daaa…daaa…" _Arashi menggapai-gapai rambut Madara saat dirinya berada tepat di gendongan sang buyut. Well… lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah kakek dari ayahnya jadi tidak salah jika dia menyebutnya 'buyut'.

"Kau memang pintar mengambil hati Arashi… sama seperti pamanmu –Sasuke-, Ah… Mungkin aku bisa membuat Hinata dan Sasuke semakin dekat dengan kehadiranmu." Madara asik bermonolog sendiri, mengabaikan dirinya yang biasa diam tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat dari bulatan matanya sosok seorang Hinata menyendiri di Manshion megah ini, saat ini Hinata duduk di taman minimalis milik Sasuke, mengabaikan semilir angin yang mulai datang karena perubahan musim.

'Dia' selalu sadar bahwa Hinata memang tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya. Dia juga sadar bahwa sosok putih yang menemani Sasuke adalah sosok yang sama yang mengaku sebagai salah seorang maid..

Dia masih dengan santai memandang Hinata_nya_.

Ya! Hinata_nya_ sosok yang sempat dia buang entah beribu tahun yang lampau.

Sosok yang ber_reinkarnasi_ menjadi gadis cantik nan jelita

'_Hinata ya?' _ batin sosok itu sambil mencoba mendekat, dia tidak merasa takut, karena Hinata memang tidak dapat melihatnya.

Tubuhnya melayang hingga terbang menuju bangku yang Hinata duduki. Dengan sedikit rapalan kata _dia _kemudian duduk di samping Hinata.

.

.

.

**HInata POV**

Sebisa mungkin aku mengabaikan atensiku pada sosok yang saat ini duduk di sampingku. Aku tahu dengan pasti dia bukan manusia karena dia sempat melayang tadi.

Ku atur denyut jantungku agar tidak berdetak terlalu cepat. Kemarin aku sempat ke perpustakaan milik Sasuke dan membaca beberapa buku tentang makhluk yang belum lama ini sering ada di sekitarku.

Aku masih sangat ingat bahwa salah satu buku yang aku baca menerangkan bahwa sosok-sosok tersebut adalah roh yang terjebak di bumi.

Yang biasa mengikutiku adalah _Roh Kelam_ , dia adalah roh yang akan selalu ada disisi manusia yang sudah dipilihkan untuknya. Tugas _Roh Kelam _adalah menjauhkan sang Manusia yang dia ikuti dengan Manusia lain yang diikuti oleh _Roh Bunga._

Nah sedangkan _Roh Bunga _itu _semacam roh yang memilih sendiri manusia mana yang akan diikuti sehingga manusia yang dia ikuti bisa menjadi penawar bagi manusia yang diikuti Roh Kelam._

Menurutku ini semua cukup rumit, dan sosok yang ada di sampingku dia juga Roh, tapi bukan sebangsa _Roh Kelam _maupun _Roh Bunga_.

Aku berusaha merilekskan posisi dudukku karena sosok yang ada di sampingku mulai merapatkan posisinya.

Jika digambarkan, sosok disampingku adalah sosok yang cukup aneh. Dia berambut panjang, wajahnya terlihat sangat putih dari samping, giginya sedikit runcing. Aku tidak dapat melihat matanya karena aku takut dia sadar akan keadaanku yang bisa melihatnya.

Mataku mulai beralih seolah aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik tepat di sampingku, beruntung ada seekor kucing manis dengan warna kelabu dan bola mata yang berbeda warna bermain di samping bangku.

"_wah kucingnya lucu… sayang aku alergi bulu kucing"_ Aku paksakan diri ini untuk berekting dan seolah-olah menatap sang kucing padahal aku penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di sampingku.

Dia menoleh memandangku. Rasanya sangat menakutkan saat melihat bentuk bola matanya yang menyerupai mata ular. Anehnya dia tersenyum, senyum ramah yang membuatku yakin bahwa dia sedang kerasukan malaikat. _Haha… tapi mana ada roh yang kerasukan malaikat_.

Dia masih memandang wajahku.

"**Aku sangat menyayangkan mengapa kau terlahir sebagai Hyuuga Tengah kenapa kau yang cantik begini justru menjadi reinkarnasi dari sosok yang sangat kejam di masa lalu." **Aku hanya menyimak sosok itu sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan pandangan mata yang masih mengarahkan mataku pada sang kucing kelabu.

"**aku bersyukur Uchiha Muda itu mau menerimamu meski dengan alas an tak logis, paling tidak kau tidak lagi diikuti oleh si Hitam" **Aku semakin bertanya-tanya apa maksud sosok di sampingku ini bicara.

"**Ribuan hari aku menunggu kelahiran sosokmu… dan saat ini aku rasa sudah waktunya aku memberikanmu kunci agar kau terbebas dari si Hintam…" **Sosok itu kembali tersenyum, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengerti makna dari ucapannya. Yang dimaksud _'si Hitam' _oleh sosok disampingku adalah _Roh Kelabu _yang dulu sering mengikutiku.

"**Kau hanya perlu memberikan sedikit 'rasa' pada Uchiha muda dengan memberinya satu buah—"**

"Hinata! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi…" belum sempat sosok di sampingku berucap, Sasuke sudah datang dengan menggenggam pundakku kemudian merengkuhku dalam pelukan… Tubuhnya bergetar entah karena apa.

Aku coba beranikan diri menoleh kearah kiri, tempat sosok tadi berada… tapi dia tidak ada… bahkan ketika mataku berkeliling aku tidak juga menemukannya.

Kini pandanganku aku fokuskan pada Sasuke.  
"Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdengar samar, dia terasa hangat . emm… maksudku hangat dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Aku mendongakkan wajah, mengenggam tangannya yang berada di pundakku dan beranjak dari posisi dudukku.

Aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, tangannya hanya sebentar ku genggam.

Sasuke berjalan kearah bangku dan mendudukkan diri, memintaku ikut duduk hanya dengan tatapan mata.

**End Hinata POV**

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali merengkuh pundak Hinata untuk dia peluk dengan posessif, dia merasa begitu nyaman jika berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata.

Saat di kantor Sasuke merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, perasaannya begitu cemas memikirkan Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sekretarisnya mengenai meeting penting yang seharusnya dia hadiri Sasuke justru bergegas pulang dan berlari dari garasi menuju taman di Manshionnya.

_Hangat_

Sasuke semakin merasa nyaman saat Hinata mengusap kepalanya. Dulu Sasuke akan sangat marah jika ada orang yang mengusap kepalanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dia bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

Aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa tenang.

Aroma yang seolah menina bobokan dirinya agar segera terlelap.

"Sasu—" Hinata bicara padanya masih dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau demam… Sebaiknya kita pindah kedalam saja, udara seperti ini tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Hinata menjadi perhatian padanya… ahhh… Sasuke begitu merindukan surat yang berisi note dari Hinata.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari kursi taman, menuju kedalam Manshion.

Sasuke mengeluh bahwa tubuhnya lemas dan meminta Hinata menemaninya hingga ke kamar—dan Hinata menuruti permintaan itu. Bagi Sasuke '_Hanya dengan Hinata aku bisa bermanja selayaknya anak bungsu lainnya.'_

Belum sempat sampi di kamarnya, yang Sasuke rasakan hanya kehangatan kemudian gelap yang mengambil alih dan suara kepanikan Hinata.

Ya… Sasuke pingsan dengan Hinata sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

_Astaga Sasuke-sama, tidakkah dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya dua kali lipat besar tubuhku… dia berat sekali kami-sama… _

_Bruk! _

Hinata ikut terjatuh dan kegelapan ikut menguasai dirinya.

Para maid yang berlari mendengar kepanikan Hinata hanya mampu terbengong melihat keduanya yang pingsan.

'_Sasuke-sama dan Hinata-sama cute sekali meski sedang pingsan'_

'_Mereka pingsan atau tertidur sih? Kok bisa samaan gitu?Apalagi keduanya juga berpelukan.'_

'_Aku harus mengabadikan kejadian ini dan memberikan hasilnya pada Tuan Madara.'_

Suara itu berdengung dengan jelas meski hanya diucapkan dalam hati oleh beberapa maid.

_Roh Bunga_ yang mendengarnya, dia hanya mampu tersenyum karena salah satu rencananya berjalan dengan lancar meski harus mengorbankan reputasi Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Benih itu akan tumbuh menjadi bunga-bunga cantik**_

_**Aku yang akan menebar benih itu.**_

_**Benih cinta**_

_**Agar sang 'Hyuuga tengah' segera kehilangan kutukannya dan mendapatkan belahan jiwanya**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_By: Rambu no baka_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Semoga kalian masih ingat dengan Fict yang sudah rambu telantarkan selama empat bulan lewat dua hari ini… fict ini akan dirampungkan sesegera mungkin kok.

Kalian tahu? Ngebangun feel untuk nyusun Fict ini nggak semudah nyusun curhatan di FB atau Akun medsos manapun… Chapter ini udah rambu ketik sebelum chapter 7 dari **'Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi… ' **di publish, ya tapi malahh terbengkalai sangat amat lama… heheee

Yeahh rambu minta maaf sama kalian yang sudah nunggu lama dan **berterimakasih **pada readers yang masih minta rambu buat ngelanjutin kisah **'sang Hyuuga tengah' **…

KALIAN SUMBER SEMANGATKU! Yeay!

Rambu ngga bisa kasih tau dengan pasti kapan akan update tapi cius deh fict ini akan selesai _seiring berjalannya waktu._

Bye Bye…

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW … I NEEDs YOUR FLAME _jika itu bisa jadi pecutan agar rambu lebih memacu diri untuk berkembang._

_Yang sempet nanya Medsos rambu via PM, rambu Cuma baru kasih askfm aja… blog pribadi rambu juga bisa kalian kunjungi jika kalian berkenan mampir… belum lama sih blognya dibuat bahkan duluan rambu joint di FFN… udah gitu blognya masih sepi postingannya karena rambu merasa lebih pede ada di dunia perFFan.._

_Blog rambu bisa kalian akses atau search aja di simbah dg keywords __**rambubercerita **__ada di bagian blogger._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahhh… sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya… byebye_

_Loveuall #kissdarirambuno_

_Eh kalo ada __**Typo-s **__Info ya… PM juga boleh kok_

_._

_._

_._

_o.O Rambu no baka_

_._

_._


End file.
